papeles invertidos
by Maud Davenport
Summary: Mio y Azusa, se quejaban de lo desobligadas que eran Ritsu y Yui llegando a una fuerte discusion, así finalmente el club estaba a punto de la desintegracion, pero misteriosamente sus personalidades cambian en el cuerpo de la otra pasando por muchos momentos dificiles, gracias a una intervencion "demoniaca" lograran regresar a sus cuerpos normales? jojo mal summary pero lean!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: ¡Hey! Saludos terrícolas! Yo aquí dejando este fic mientras me inspiro en el que tengo pendiente, es que aprovecho mientras me llega el aire de la rosa de Guadalupe pata inspirarme! Jojojo sin más que decir ya saben que mi única intención es robarle una sonrisa, un suspiro, un mohín! O de perdida una mentada de Mother xD espero que les guste y se diviertan mucho; pues ese es mi propósito distraerlos un poco del mundo normal!**

**¡Lean, lean!**

**:3**

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE**

…..

Una mañana como cualquier otra… las chicas del club de música ligera, disfrutaban del té y postres deliciosos que con mucha dedicación les traía día a día la tecladista de la banda, con el único fin de poder disfrutar de un grato y relajante momento con sus amigas de escuela…

Al parecer ya llevaban más de un mes sin siquiera sacar sus instrumentos de sus respectivas fundas y Azusa y Mio comenzaban a molestarse por tomarse sus ensayos tan a la ligera y comenzar a ser tan despreocupadas como Ritsu y Yui, que al parecer no habían cedido a sus insistencias de ensayar durante ese mes que no lo habían hecho; logrando resignarse y seguirles la corriente durante todo ese tiempo… pero ese día…ese día ya no soportaban un día más bajo esas circunstancias, después de todo eran un club de música, y se suponía que su motivación para estar en ese club era su pasión por la música, lo que no deberían tomarlo como una obligación y ser más dedicadas a lo que supuestamente era… su vocación…

Mio.- bien, es hora de practicar – hablaba firme y decidida la bajista de la banda mientras se levantaba de la mesa, dejando una taza de té a medio terminar al igual que un postre de chocolate sobre la mesa. Azusa escuchó aquellas palabras de su senpai, y no lo dudó ni dos segundos; se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a la bajista para así ambas tomar sus instrumentos correspondientes.

Mugi.- sonrió amablemente, y se dispuso un poco dudosa a seguir a sus dos compañeras y amigas de banda; pues suponía que esa decisión de las pelinegras causaría una conmoción en la baterista y la guitarrista mayor, que últimamente solo se la pasaban relajeando y siendo desobligadas; y como ella era demasiado neutral, siempre quedaba en medio de alguna discusión por parte de las responsables pelinegras y las desobligadas castañas, que eran todo un caso.

Ritsu.- nee Mio… hoy deberíamos tomarnos el día libre, de cualquier forma no tenemos ningún evento pendiente por el momento jeje – hablaba completamente despreocupada la baterista con ambos brazos sobre la nuca.

Mio.- Ritsu, últimamente hemos estado holgazaneando demasiado, ¿no crees que es hora de ensayar por lo menos un par de horas?; digo, porque hemos estado sin tocar nada alrededor de un mes. – contestó con seriedad y firmeza la pelinegra mirando fijamente a Ritsu.

Yui.- Mio-chan, un día más no le afecta a nadie, además como dice Ricchan, no tenemos eventos pendientes, ni cerca de estos días; así que creo que debemos tomarnos un respiro y dejarnos querer por las delicias que Mugi-chan nos ah traído hoy. – comentó con inocencia y despreocupación la mayor de las Hirasawa ante el comentario de Mio, mientras comía un pastelillo.

Azusa.- ¡Yui-senpai! ¡Ritsu-senpai!, ¡basta de flojear! Últimamente lo único que hacen es renegar ante cada incitación de ensayo, ¡ya es momento de que retomen el camino del club! Ya han descansado demasiado, no puedo creer que estén en este club sin siquiera tener un poco de vocación ante la música; que supuestamente es de lo que este club debe tratar. – gritó exasperada la kohai reprendiendo a la baterista y a la guitarrista mayor por su falta de determinación.

Ritsu.- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila Nakano! ¡No nos levantes así la voz! – contestaba seria la baterista poniendo una mano sobre la mesa inclinándose un tanto para el frente mientras fruncía un ceño.

Mio.- ¡pues quizá no se ganarían esas palabras si fuesen más responsables y menos desobligadas! – prosiguió la ojigris.

Yui.- Mio-chan, es que ustedes se lo toman muy enserio… - contestó un poco temerosa la castaña.

Ritsu.- ¡anda Yui, ellas son muy sofocantes! Siempre quieren llevar el mando y no piensan en el ánimo con el que cuenten los demás; así que no actúes con cobardía. – gritó la baterista, lo que hizo que Yui se sintiera apoyada mirando con seguridad a las pelinegras.

Azusa.- es que ustedes siempre cuentan con el mismo ánimo aunque tengan cosas pendientes que hacer. – argumentó la gatita.

Mio.- Ritsu y Yui ¡basta de sus desganes, a ensayar les dije! – habló firme la bajista mirando sin temor a las dos castañas.

Ritsu.- ¡pues fíjate que no me vas a mandar Mio! ¡Yo soy la presidenta del club y no me vas a decir que hacer! – contradijo levantándose de la mesa con una mano sobre ésta aun.

Mio.- ¡pues como tal, deberías poner el ejemplo; y venir a ensayar!, ¿no crees "presidenta"? – replicó Mio esto último con sarcasmo.

Mugi.- chicas tranquilas_ - hablaba temerosa ante la discusión de sus amigas mirando con confusión en que termino llegarían.

Ritsu.- Mio… estoy cansada de que siempre nos dejen como las flojas, después de que gracias a mí este club está vivo. – hablaba la castaña entre dientes acercándose a la bajista.

Azusa.- pues ¿Cómo más podría definírsele a alguien que no quiere hacer nada, más que dormir o comer y tomar té todo el día?... – habló la chica de coletas mirando a la baterista con expresión de desaprobación.

Yui.- ¡Azu-nyan! Lo que pasa es que ustedes son muy estrictas y no tienen la dificultad de concentrarse en muchas cosas, eso es lo que no entienden. – replicó la castaña.

Mio.- quizá se concentrarían su fuesen más dedicadas en lo que deben – contestó Mio algo irritada.

Ritsu.- ¡aun así Azusa y tú! Me resultan irritantes; siempre tan autoritarias cuando deberían ser más flexibles. – se quejaba la baterista.

Azusa.- ¿flexibles? ¡Pero si han tomado alrededor de un mes de descanso, además; independientemente de que no tengamos evento próximo, debemos ensayar para ser mejores! – contestó firme.

Yui.- pero Azu-nyan, que es un día más –en tono relajado.

Azusa.- ¡Yui-senpai, de todas usted es la que más debería ensayar, aun es pésima en la guitarra! – habló exasperada sin pensar que esas palabras podrían herir a la inocente Yui, dándose cuenta de que eso podría pasar, pero ignorándolo para no ceder ante las castañas.

Mugi.- chicas yo creo que_ - la tecladista podía ver la tensión de aquella discusión sin poder decir nada concreto, sabía que ambas partes estaban erróneas, las castañas eran muy desobligadas y las pelinegras muy estrictas.

Ritsu.- ¡Hey Azusa, que seas mejor que Yui en la guitarra no te da derecho de ser tan irrespetuosa! – se quejó al escuchar que Azusa le gritaba a Yui.

Mio.- pues es la verdad, aunque suene duro, Yui tiene que madurar y ser más responsable, al igual que tu Ritsu. – hablaba segura la bajista.

Ritsu.- ¡cállate Mio! ¡Tú y Azusa son unas desconsideradas! – contestó mientras abrazaba a Yui, que comenzó a llorar porque Azusa le gritó y dijo que era un asco en la guitarra.

Mio.- ¡¿desconsideradas?! ¿De qué diablos hablas Ritsu? Ustedes dos no hacen más que flojear todo el tiempo – contradijo la bajista.

Azusa.- ¡Yui-senpai! ¡Deje de ser tan infantil, ya madure! – gritó la gatita hacia Yui quien lloraba en los brazos de Ritsu.

Mugi.- enserio chicas… yo creo que_ - habló nuevamente la tecladista interrumpida por sus amigas que discutían.

Ritsu/ Mio/ Azusa/ - ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todas al unísono.

Mugi.- bueno… no discutan… no hagamos algo tan simple en un alboroto… digo, todas hemos disfrutado de este tiempo de descanso_ - hablaba amablemente nerviosa cuando fue interrumpida.

Mio.- ¡¿osea que estas a favor de Ritsu y Yui?! – preguntó la bajista volteándose hacia mugi.

Mugi.- ¡oh, no! Mio-chan, yo me refiero que un descanso siempre nos cae bien… pero también creo que ensayar es básico…después de todo…para eso es éste club_ - nuevamente fue interrumpida.

Ritsu.- ¡¿ah?! ¿Estás de su lado Mugi?! – cuestionaba la castaña algo frustrada.

Mugi.- n-no Ricchan es solo que creo que_ - una vez más fue interrumpida.

Azusa.- Mugi-senpai, ¿de lado de quien está? – preguntó con determinación la gatita girándose a la tecladista.

Yui.-no digas nada Mugi-chan; y perdóname Azusa si no soy bastante buena en la guitarra como tu… quizá nunca debí entrar al club de música… ni siquiera conozco nada de bandas, ni tampoco me interesaba la música… así que si crees que no lleno tus expectativas, lo siento…- hablaba Yui con la voz entrecortada limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

Ritsu.- lo que pasa Yui, es que Azusa y Mio son demasiado arrogantes y creen que todo mundo las soportará; pero no será mi caso. – habló la baterista tomando sus cosas y las de Yui.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai, yo no digo que usted no llene mis expectativas, no quise decir eso es solo que_ - la gatita no terminó de hablar cuando Mio la interrumpió.

Mio.- déjalas Azusa, no les hagas caso; si les seguimos la corriente siempre será igual. – hablo Mio con indiferencia.

Mugi.- Ricchan, Yui-chan esperen no se vayan… - habló la tecladista tratando de detener a las castañas que se dirigían a la salida del salón.

Ritsu.- déjalo ya Mugi, nos vemos mañana…- dijo la ojimiel regalándole una mirada fulminante a las pelinegras.

Mugi, Mio y Azusa se quedaron en silencio después de que las castañas salieron del salón, en un silencio sumamente incomodo…

Mugi.- Mio-chan, Azusa-chan… - musitó la rubia.

Mio.- no te preocupes Mugi, ya se les pasará… Ritsu siempre ah sido una desobligada y ah esperado que yo le solucione la vida todo el tiempo… - hablaba la ojigris mientras guardaba su bajo en su funda.

Azusa.- Mio-senpai, ¿no cree que fuimos algo duras?... – preguntaba insegura la kohai guardando su instrumento en su funda al igual que Mio.

Mio.- no te preocupes Azusa… es sólo que Yui debe entender que hay que madurar y Ritsu debe ser más responsable, ya se les pasará; no tienen de otra. – dijo secamente la bajista.

Mugi tomó sus cosas un poco pensativa y triste al ver como sus amigas peleaban por sus diferencias, lo cual nunca había sucedido.

Mio.- bien, me voy a casa, las veo mañana chicas…- la pelinegra salió del aula del club y se fue a casa.

Azusa.- hasta mañana Mugi-senpai – la chica de coletas se despedía de Mugi.

Mugi.- hasta mañana Azusa-chan… - finalizó la tecladista soltando un suspiro en cuanto Azusa salió del salón. - _¿ahora qué hago?... –_se preguntaba la rubia a sí misma, abandonando finalmente el salón algo cabizbaja y pensativa.

Mientras tanto Ritsu y Yui iban caminando por la calle sin rumbo alguno, Yui iba aun lagrimeando por las palabras que Azusa le había propinado.

Ritsu.- anda ya Yui, deja de llorar, no vale la pena sufrir por alguien como ellas… siempre tan altivas y mandonas, ¡tsk! No las tolero cuando se ponen en ese plan tan mandón y autoritario; yo soy la presidenta… deberían respetarme más… - se quejaba la baterista.

Yui.- Ricchan… ¿crees que somos demasiado flojas? – preguntaba la guitarrista mayor un poco deprimida.

Ritsu.- ¡he?, claro que no, es que ellas se complican mucho; además ellas no se habían quejado nunca de que no ensayáramos en todo éste tiempo cuando también ellas se relajaban y disfrutaban no ensayar, solo que ahora se lo tomaron muy personal y nos quieren culpar a nosotras de sus problemas y frustraciones o que se yo que se traigan en manos; de cualquier manera no me importa, no les hagas caso Yui, ya verás que se les pasará y se darán cuenta de que ellas también tienen culpa…- contestó Ritsu con la mirada altiva con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y gesto de disgusto.

Yui.- tienes razón Ricchan… después de todo, ellas tampoco se quejaban nunca – repitió la castaña más segura.

Ritsu.- claro Yui… no tienes que ser muy inteligente como para no notar que Azusa y Mio disfrutaban no ensayar; así que es por eso que no tolero que nos quieran culpar de algo que también ellas gustaban. – argumentó la baterista. – deja de llorar ya ¿de acuerdo?, ¡mira ven! – la baterista jaló a la otra castaña de su mano animadamente a un restaurante de comida rápida. - ¡pidamos papas extras! – gritó animada la ojimiel tratando de animar a la mayor de las Hirasawa.

Yui.- ¡yosh! – contestó Yui levantando su mano hacia el cielo como respuesta de haberse animado rápidamente, pues la comida era su fuente de felicidad. Así ambas chicas entraron y pidieron papas con queso derretido y se la pasaron relajeando un rato.

Mugi iba caminando hacia la estación del tren, donde éste no tardó en pasar; Mugi lo abordó e iba pensativa todo el camino, recordando cómo sus amigas había discutido hace un rato, sintiéndose algo mal al no poder hacer nada por ayudar, pues no podía ponerse de lado de nadie; las cuatro eran sus amigas, y no quería lastimar a ninguna por preferir a las demás. En el fondo sabía que Ritsu y Yui eran muy desobligadas, distraídas y confiadas, lo que para nada y en ningún sentido era bueno; eran todo lo contrario a lo que eran Azusa y Mio, ordenadas, dedicadas y responsables; pero quizá la manera en que las pelinegras tomaron las cosas fue demasiado precipitado, logrando lastimar los sentimientos de Yui de por medio… la rubia pensó a fondo la raíz del problema y llegó a la conclusión de que si Yui y Ritsu no tuviesen con que distraerse durante la hora del club, ellas ensayarían como debe ser… pensó los posibles motivos por los que las castañas se distraían… podía ser porque jugaban con Ton-chan… pero Ton-chan era de Azusa, así que por el momento no se distraerían con eso, podía ser porque jugaban mucho o posiblemente… por la hora del té y pastelillos…

Mugi llegó finalmente a su mansión, donde subió rápidamente a su habitación y se tiró en su cama…

Mugi.- _¿será que si dejo de llevar té y pastelillos… Ricchan y Yui-chan ensayen?...- _ la rubia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una solución al nuevo y mismo problema de siempre del Hokago tea time… - esperó que eso ayude un poco… - finalizó la ojiazul para levantarse de su cama y darse una ducha para hacer su tarea.

Mio llegó a su casa y subió a su cuarto dejando ahí su instrumento, se metió a dar una ducha y se alistó para bajar por su cena. Sus padres no estaban, así que su comida estaba en el microondas, una nota de su madre se lo informó y subió con su cena a su cuarto y se dispuso a comer sobre su cama algo desganada. Un mensaje llegó a su celular, lo abrió para ver de quien se trataba.

Mio.- ¿Azusa? – musitó la ojigris leyendo el mensaje. – "Mio-senpai, siento lo que pasó hoy, espero no interfiera con su amistad con Ritsu-senpai" – la bajista sonrió levemente contestando – "no te preocupes Azusa, ya te dije que se les pasará, Ritsu y yo siempre discutimos; así que quédate tranquila, buenas noches…" - la bajista siguió cenando, un poco pensativa por la discusión con Ritsu sin darle más importancia.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana ninguna de las integrantes de la banda se presentó al ensayo matutino; las clases fueron normales para todas, Ritsu y Yui aburriéndose, Mio prestando atención y Mugi algo preocupada pensando cómo darles la nueva noticia a sus amigas, sobre la posible solución a sus problemas; pues lo que ella quería era solo la felicidad y tranquilidad de todas.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y era hora del club… la tecladista se encaminó esperando a las demás en el salón del club. Cuando llegó se topó a Sawako en las escaleras.

Sawako.- Kotobuki-san, ¿vas al salón del club? – preguntó curiosa.

Mugi.- etto… si, ¿y usted Sawako-sensei? – preguntó cortésmente.

Sawako.- también, hoy terminé mis deberes temprano así que decidí ir a ver qué tal ensayaban; y de paso por una taza de té y un postre – contestaba la profesora saboreando aquel postre y el té.

Mugi.- bueno Sawa-chan sobre eso_ - la tecladista no terminó de hablar cuando Mio y Azusa venían tras de ellas.

Azusa.- hola Mugi-senpai – saludaba cortésmente.

Mugi.- hola Azusa- chan – contestó sonriendo amable.

Mio.- Sawako-sensei, ¿usted va a ver el ensayo? – preguntó curiosa la bajista.

Sawako.- así es Akiyama-san – contestó con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios.

Así llegaron finalmente al aula de música, donde la joven profesora tomó asiento esperando su té y un buen pastelillo, mientras Azusa y Mio sacaban sus instrumentos para comenzar a ensayar. Cinco minutos llegaron las castañas al salón, sin saludar a ninguna de las pelinegras; a excepción de Mugi, con gesto de seriedad e indiferencia; lo que no pasó desapercibido ante la kohai y la bajista. Ritsu y Yui dejaron sus cosas en el sofá del salón, dirigiéndose a la mesa, donde esperaban por el delicioso y exquisito té de Mugi al igual que Sawako.

Sawako.- ¿y bien Kotobuki-san? ¿Dónde está nuestra porción de té? – preguntó sonriendo amablemente y algo ansiosa, haciendo que todas en el salón fijaran sus miradas en ella.

Mugi.- fue tomada por sorpresa ante esa pregunta y miró algo nerviosa a la profesora y a sus amigas. – bueno…etto… referente a eso yo creo que… - tragó un poco de saliva y sonriendo nerviosa continuó – por lo que veo, creo que la hora del té es la mayor distracción del club… así que creo que es mi culpa que nos hayamos distraído demasiado todo éste tiempo… pues… creo que traer aperitivos en horas de ensayo no es apropiado para la banda… - la tecladista estaba bastante nerviosa sentía las miradas curiosas de sus amigas. – así que ya no habrá hora de té y pastelillos para evitar cualquier distracción y poder ensayar sin percances. – finalizó la rubia algo decidida.

Sawako.- ¿eh? ¿Osea que no habrá té nunca más? – preguntaba desconsolada la profesora.

Mugi.- así es Sawako-sensei. – contestó firme la tecladista.

Yui.- pero Mugi-chan ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó confundida la castaña.

Ritsu.- de acuerdo, esto solo muestra que Mugi está a favor de Mio y Azusa – habló por fin la castaña bastante disgustada.

Mio.- ¿Qué te pasa Ritsu? Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotras – replicó la bajista levemente exasperada.

Ritsu.- ¡no te hagas la inocente que sabes que Mugi lo hace porque se quejan de todo! – habló en voz alta la baterista.

Mio.- ¡me perdonas, pero la que se queja de todo eres tú! – contestó fuertemente la bajista señalando a la ojimiel con el dedo índice.

Ritsu.- ¡ja! ¡Ahora resulta que yo, ¡si a ti todo te molesta! No sé cuál es tu problema que ahora, hasta obligan a Mugi a que deje la hora del té! – hablaba en tono desafiante.

Azusa.- Ritsu-senpai, deje de hablar en plural que ni Mio-senpai ni yo hemos hecho nada malo. – argumentó la gatita.

Ritsu.- ¡tu cállate mocosa! ¡Aunque no lo hayan dicho directamente, saben que la hora del té se canceló por sus estúpidos arranques de superioridad! – gritó la baterista.

Mio.- ¡Ritsu déjala en paz! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Quizá no fuésemos tan estrictas si ustedes no fueran tan flojas! – contestó la bajista empujando a Ritsu.

Yui.- ¡lo que pasa es que ustedes son demasiado mandonas y nos creen torpes para todo! – gritó Yui desde su asiento levantándose de éste caminando hacia las chicas que peleaban.

Mugi.- ¡esperen, no peleen de nuevo! – gritó la tecladista casi lagrimeando, pues sentía que por su decisión, nuevamente la discordia se manifestaba entre las demás integrantes.

Ritsu.- ¡no te metas Mugi si no vas a apoyar a nadie!, aunque por lo que veo has apoyado la estúpida idea de Mio – habló la baterista rudamente hacia la tecladista quien guardo silencio mirándola atónita.

Sawako.- ¡Hey chicas basta de pelear así!, no sé exactamente qué sucede, pero no es para estar discutiendo de esa manera, cálmense. –la profesora intervino al ver que las cosas se ponían cada vez más tensas.

Ritsu.- ¡entonces si no sabe no se meta Sawako-sensei! – grito Ritsu empujando a Mio.

Azusa.- ¡basta Ritsu-senpai! – la gatita defendió a Mio del empujón de Ritsu empujando a ésta haciéndola caer al suelo.

Yui.- ¡Ricchan! – se acercó para ayudar a levantar a Ritsu quien había caído.

Sawako.- ¡Nakano-san, suficiente! – gritó la maestra mientras que Mugi se acercaba a ayudar a Ritsu.

Ritsu.- ¡si querías un club con personas aburridas como tú, quizá debiste entrar al de Jazz!... – gritó exasperada la baterista levantándose del suelo dirigiéndose a Azusa. – pero bueno como sea, ya no me importa Mio, quédate con tu maldito club de música ligera, ya que si tanto te desagrado me largo; búscate otra baterista. – finalizó la baterista mientras sacudía su ropa para luego tomar sus cosas.

Mugi.- ¡Ricchan no! ¡Espera, todo esto es mi culpa, yo…yo decidí por mi misma dejar de traer pasteles y Té porque creí que era una solución a esto, pero veo que lo empeoré; por favor, no es culpa de Mio-chan ni de Azusa-chan! Por favor perdóname, no te vayas… - la rubia suplicaba disculpándose y rogándole a Ritsu que no se fuera, ya que su decisión había sido contraproducente a lo que ella esperaba.

Ritsu.- no te preocupes Mugi… - contestó la ojiambar sonriendo ladina – no es por tu culpa… es solo que ya lo eh decidido… - finalizó la castaña para salir del aula dejando a Mugi con lagrimas en los ojos, pues se sentía bastamente culpable.

Sawako.- ¡Tainaka-san! – gritó la profesora sin obtener que Ritsu se detuviera.

Yui.- no te preocupes Mugi-chan… no es tu culpa… - dijo Yui tratando de animar a la tecladista – pero si no somos bienvenidas del todo… quizá decisiones como esas son la mejor opción. – Azu-nyan… siento no haber sido suficientemente buena senpai, Mio-chan… yo también me voy del club… después de todo; el problema aquí somos Ricchan y yo… buena suerte… - finalizó la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos saliendo así del aula dejando a todas atónitas y a Mugi peor de lo que se sentía.

Sawako.- no llores Kotobuki-san, no es tu culpa – la maestra abrazó a la rubia para consolarla.

Azusa y Mio se quedaron en silencio con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai… - dijo apenas en un susurro solo para ella con cara de tristeza.

Mio.- guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir sin pronunciar palabra alguna. – _baka Ritsu… _- pensó para finalmente salir de la escuela.

Finalmente todas se fueron a sus casas; la profesora Sawako llevó a Mugi a su casa pues estaba inconsolable, Azusa caminó algo pensativa y deprimida…Mio por otra parte se sentía realmente mal pero lo comprimía todo por el orgullo de no ceder ante Ritsu como siempre. Así Yui, Ritsu, Mio y Azusa estaban cada quien en sus respectivas casas sobre sus camas mirando hacia el techo pensando sobre lo que había sucedido hoy con el club…

Azusa.- Yui-senpai… si tan solo fueses un poco más como yo… - susurró la pequeña gatita en habitación.

Ritsu.- baka Mio… si solo fueses más como yo me entenderías… - se quejaba la baterista sobre su cama.

Mio.- Ritsu… ¿Por qué no eres más responsable como yo?... – se preguntaba afligida la bajista sobre su cama en su cuarto.

Yui.- Azu-nyan debería ser más como Ricchan, me entendería a la perfección… o mejor… debería ser más como yo lo soy… - hablaba la castaña entre susurros quedándose dormida sobre su cama tanto llorar.

Así finalmente, todas las integrantes del Hokago tea time se quedaron dormidas. Más sin embargo, no eran las únicas que escucharon su deseo de que todas fuesen más como ellas querían… algo se albergaba en la obscuridad de sus habitaciones en medio de la noche… alguien más escuchó sus deseos; casi suplicas de que las cosas cambiaran con tal de ser entendidas… una sombra que se escondía entre la noche y los deseos más grandes de los corazones de las personas… era aquella figura que aparecía en medio de las discordias, tratando de arreglar algunos malos entendidos…

(¿?).- si lo que ustedes niñas desean es ser comprendidas por su personalidad opuesta… que así sea… - se escuchó una voz espectral dentro de las habitaciones de las cuatro chicas de la discusión anterior… - esto será divertido… - musitó la voz de aquel ser espectral para luego desaparecer.

Mientras tanto Mugi en su habitación se lamentaba de haber suspendido los pastelillos y el té tratando de arreglar las cosas, dejándolo todo peor que en un principio. Daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño… se tapaba, se desarropaba, se movía se acomodaba; sin tener éxito para poder dormir. Finalmente optó por bajar a la cocina por jugo, agua o leche para tomar… viendo así una rara sombra en la cocina. Al verla se asustó demasiado que tropezó con el bote de la basura.

Mugi.- ¡¿Quién es?! – preguntó bastante asustada.

(¿?) - ¿mmmh? Digamos que vine a hacerte un favor…- se escuchó la voz espectral nuevamente.

Mugi.- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

(¿?).- mañana las cosas comenzaran a tornarse de otro color para ti y tus amiguitas… depende de ustedes, si logran remendar el vinculo que el orgullo modifico… - dijo con un tono de voz insípido.

Mugi.- ¿vinculo?... – preguntaba confusa.

(¿?).- cuando los papeles se inviertan… deben ponerse en los zapatos de la otra… de lo contrario el efecto no se revertirá…

Mugi.- ¡no entiendo! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pasa con mis amigas? – preguntaba confundida la rubia, sin obtener respuesta alguna de aquel ser que se había presenciado momentos antes. Mugi olvidó a lo que iba a la cocina regresando a su habitación, se metió en su cama, y se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hasta tarde…hasta que el sueño hizo su trabajo y se quedó perdida en éste….

**NOTAS FINALES: ta dah! E aquí un nievo fic! Muy bueno jejeje espero que les guste y que me puedan regalar una sonrisita una lagrimita un suspiro y un review que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo solo y para ustedes**

**Aun esta en proceso del fic pendiente, en eso estoy ;) yo no dejo nada inconcluso, mañana lo subiré tejeje bueno ya! Siento que se me olvida algo pero bueno ya me acordare xD**

**Arigato!**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2 que es esto!

**NOTAS: tejeje yo aquí reportándome con ustedes mis queridos lectores… muy poco pero muy feliz de que por lo menos sean algunos ;) arigato a todos los que van siguiendo mis ocurrencias y locuras que plasmo en mis Fic; que ya saben que es con la única intención de distraerlos del mundo normal jeje.**

**Disfruten de ésta continuación, espero que se diviertan mucho ;3**

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO. ESTE FIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO ARIGATO**

**:3**

…**.**

Al día siguiente Azusa se levantó temprano; se alistó para ir a la escuela y desayunó, dándole tiempo hasta para ordenar su cuarto y luego disponerse a salir de su casa camino a casa. Ella vivía con su madre, la cual estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo; su padre ya no vivía con ellas desde hace un tiempo.

Mio se levantó temprano también ese día y bajo a desayunar, al parecer su madre aun dormía; y su padre ya se había ido al trabajo; así que casi tampoco convivía con ellos; su madre trabajaba de tarde, por lo que cuando ella regresaba a casa nunca estaba, y su padre siempre llegaba tarde o salía de viaje; también tenía que valerse por sí misma. Así que se preparo su desayuno y se alistó para salir a la escuela, ordenando todo antes de irse al colegio.

Yui seguía durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que Ui la despertó, como pudo se levantó rápido y se medio alistó para salir de casa con una rebanada de pan con mermelada en la boca corriendo; pues se le hacía tardísimo.

Al igual que Yui; Ritsu se acababa de levantar, su hermano satoshi era su despertador; no se preocupaba por el desayuno; pues su madre se levantaba temprano para prepararlo juntos con los almuerzos de los jóvenes Tainaka y el del padre de éstos que se iba a trabajar desde temprano. Así Ritsu se alistó los más rápido que pudo; medio desayuno y tomó su almuerzo para salir a toda prisa camino a la escuela.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kotobuki… Mugi era una chica muy responsable y aun teniendo todo a su disposición; se valía por sí misma y se esforzaba para ser cada día mejor; aunque tuviese todas las posibilidades de tomar el camino fácil a lo que quisiera. Al igual que las pelinegras; la rubia se levantó temprano alistándose para salir a la escuela… tomó su desayuno con tranquilidad y salió directo a la estación del tren donde tomaría el correspondiente para ir a clases como todos los días. En el camino a la escuela, se podía notar a la tecladista desanimada y pensativa, pues con lo que sucedió entre sus amigas un día antes, era más que obvio que no se sentiría bien, aun se sentía culpable por la discusión de sus compañeras; pero en el fondo sabia que todas eran demasiado necias para ceder. Tampoco podía olvidar aquella misteriosa presencia en la cocina de su casa de la noche anterior… estaba realmente sumergida en sus pensamientos tratando de sacar una conclusión a todo esto; pensando que sus amigas habían sufrido algo después de que aquel extraño ser se manifestara en su cocina; lo primero que pensó, era verificar si ellas estaban bien y si todo estaba en orden en cuanto llegara a la escuela.

Así Mio y Azusa llegaron temprano a clases topándose con Mugi que acababa de llegar también en la entrada de la escuela.

Azusa.- ¡ohaiogozaimasu! Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai – saludaba la pequeña kohai a sus senpais.

Mugi.- buenos días Azusa-chan, Mio-chan – saludó cortes la tecladista.

Mio.- buenos días Azusa, buenos días Mugi – saludó la mayor de las pelinegras.

Mugi las miró detenidamente, aparentemente todo estaba bien entre ellas, estaba meditando si comentarles sobre aquel suceso por la noche en su casa; comentarles de aquella extraña presencia que dijo algo sobre ellas; pero aparentemente no había nada sospechoso y todo parecía normal por el momento y prefirió no causar revuelo. Las dos senpais de la pequeña gatita llegaron a su salón; así Azusa se fue a su aula también, pronto las clases iban a comenzar así que cada quien se sentó en sus respectivos lugares. Mugi miraba a su alrededor buscando señal de alguna de las dos castañas que por lo visto no habían llegado aun como de costumbre; no tenía más opción que esperarlas para verificar si todo estaba bien con ellas. Después de unos diez minutos de espera; dos castañas llegaron corriendo al salón, entrando a éste a toda prisa; para su suerte no había llegado Sawa-chan todavía, así que entraron relajándose un poco, saludando a Mugi; quien enseguida les regresó el saludo.

Yui.- ¡un poco más y no lo lográbamos Ricchan! – hablaba agitada la guitarrista.

Ritsu.- ni hablar Yui, juro que ésta noche me dormiré temprano aunque el manga que esté leyendo esté muy bueno; el desvelo no me sienta bien. – contestaba la castaña con gesto de fastidio algo agitada.

Yui.- ¡buenos días Mugi-chan! – saludó alegre la castaña.

Ritsu.- buenos días Mugi – saludó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Mugi.- ¡buenos días Yui-chan, Ricchan! – contestó con una sonrisa amable. – Llegan a tiempo, Sawako-sensei aun no llega – argumentó la rubia.

Yui.- ojala esté en junta y no venga hoy tejeje – contestó riendo.

Ritsu.- kami-sama te escuche Yui.- dijo Ritsu con ambas manos en la nuca riendo un poco.

Mugi.- _al parecer todo está en orden con ellas también… quizá solo fue un mal sueño… - _pensaba la rubia mientras veía a sus amigas ser tan flojas como siempre, lo que era completamente normal.

Sawako.- buenos días a todas, por favor vayan a sus asientos que la clase acaba de comenzar. – la profesora venia entrando al salón caminando hacia su escritorio.

Ritsu.- después de todo kami-sama no escuchó nuestras plegarias. – dijo la ojimiel desganada quejándose porque Sawako ya había llegado al salón

Yui.- no rezaste lo suficiente Ricchan… - se quejaba la guitarrista haciendo mohín.

Sawako.- Tainaka-san, Hirasawa-san; por favor tomen asiento y guarden silencio – habló amablemente la profesora llamándole la atención a las castañas; mientras que mugi reía por lo bajo por los berrinches de sus amigas. Mio que se encontraba en el mismo salón no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de disgusto ante el comportamiento inmaduro de sus compañeras; llamando así la atención de Ritsu, quien enseguida la miró con frialdad.

Ritsu.- ¡pff! Baka Mio… - susurró para ella mientras se sentaba en su banca; más sin embargo la profesora Yamanaka la escuchó llamándole así la atención.

Sawako.- ¡Tainaka-san! Ese lenguaje no es aprobado en mi clase.

Ritsu.- ¿eh? pero si yo no eh dicho nada – se quejaba la baterista.

Sawako.- Ritsu, pídele disculpas a Akiyama-san por tu falta de respeto. – mandaba la joven profesora.

Ritsu.- ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué lo haría? No le eh hecho nada – se quejaba la ojimiel mirando con resentimiento a Mio, quien solo la miró como si no le importara.

Sawako.- Tainaka-san, por favor discúlpese con su compañera – la sensei comenzaba a desesperarse.

Ritsu.- no le eh hecho nada; así que si quiere castigarme hágalo, pero no me disculparé por nada – contestó firme la baterista dándole la espalda a Mio, quien la miró sin importancia.

Mio.- no se preocupe Sawako-sensei, déjelo así, todas en la clase estamos acostumbradas al léxico poco refinado de Ritsu – habló finalmente la bajista con tranquilidad e indiferencia.

Ritsu.- ¡¿Qué dices?! – se quejó la ojiambar exaltada – ¿tú serás muy refinada no?

Mio.- quizá no, pero tampoco tan ignorante – contestó secamente irritando a la baterista que se levantó de su banca; pero fue detenida por la profesora.

Sawako.- Akiyama-san, Tainaka-san, en este momento me acompañan a la dirección, no toleraré éste tipo de riñas en mi clase. – hablo autoritaria la joven profesora.

Ritsu/ Mio.- ¡pero si ella comenzó! – se quejaron ambas chicas – mientras las demás alumnas las miraban atónitas, pues ellas eran tan unidas que nunca habían sido protagonistas de una discusión como esa.

Sawako.- ¡ahora! – reprendió la profesora.

Mugi.- chicas… - musitó la ojiazul mirando con suma preocupación a sus amigas mientras seguían a la profesora Sawako a la dirección.

Yui.- ¡sawa-chan! ¡No se lleve a Ricchan! Mio-chan comenzó a molestarla – habló la guitarrista desde su lugar levantándose de éste.

Sawako.- Hirasawa-san, si no quieres acompañar a tus amigas a la dirección, será mejor que regreses a tu asiento ahora – finalizó la profesora saliendo con Ritsu y Mio del aula.

Yui.- mugi-chan… tu sabes que es culpa de Mio-chan… - se quejó la mayor de las Hirasawa con la tecladista caminando hacia ella.

Mugi.- lo siento Yui-chan… - contestó la tecladista con tristeza al ver que el orgullo de ambas se estaba volviendo una terrible rivalidad sin sentido.

Veinte minutos después la profesora regresó al salón y siguió impartiendo las clases como normalmente; Ritsu y Mio seguían en la dirección en espera de algún reporte por alboroto en clases; así la clase de la profesora Yamanaka finalizó y disponía a salir del salón.

Mugi.- ¡Sawako-sensei! Espere - habló la tecladista corriendo hacia la profesora. – yo… quería pedirle disculpas por Ricchan y Mio-chan… últimamente hemos estado un poco… bueno más bien, han tenido problemas por sus diferencias y pues creo que no lo hacen para molestarla… - se disculpaba en tono deprimido.

Sawako.- no hay problema Mugi-san, yo se que han tenido problemas, así que por eso las lleve a la dirección, descuida, no las castigaré porque se un poco de lo que han pasado, y espero que superen estos inconvenientes ¿de acuerdo? – contestó amablemente la sensei.

Mugi.- gracias Sawako-sensei… - finalizó la tecladista para regresar a su salón preocupada aun por sus amigas.

Después de un rato la bajista entró al salón completamente seria, seguida de la baterista; ambas chicas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero sus expresiones decían todo lo que pensaban y sentían en ese momento; tan indiferentes y cortantes con todos y con ellas mismas.

Yui.- Ricchan, ¿Qué paso? – preguntó preocupada la guitarrista.

Ritsu.- bueno pues como vez, fui llevada a la dirección para "reflexionar" – dijo en tono sarcástico – lo que había pasado, pero como obviamente no fui la engreída no tengo que pensar nada. – dijo Ritsu refiriéndose a Mio.

En la entrada del aula se encontraba Azusa, que precisamente estaba esperando para hablar con mugi quien salió porque Himeko le aviso que la gatita la buscaba.

Mugi.- ¿Qué pasa Azusa-chan? – preguntó un poco nerviosa la tecladista.

Azusa.- mugi-chan, perdón por interrumpirle en medio de las clases, pero estaba preocupada por todo lo que paso ayer en el club, y quería preguntarle si habrá ensayo hoy…- decía la gatita un poco triste.

Mugi.- yo creo que no Azusa-chan, como veras, las cosas no andan bien, el mal humor y estrés nos afecta y pues en estos momentos no creo que todas estén dispuestas a ensayar, gomen ne Azusa-chan – contestó amablemente desde la entrada del salón.

Azusa.- ya veo… - respondía la gatita deprimida.

Dentro del salón se escuchaba una discusión, y las voces para Azusa y Mugi les resultaron muy familiares…

Mio.- ¡Ritsu yo no sé que quieras obtener de todo esto, pero si vas a estar ofendiéndome, será mejor que te detengas en éste momento! – gritó exasperada la bajista.

Yui.- ¡Mio-chan! Pero si fue tu culpa que mandaran a Ricchan a la dirección contigo – replicaba la castaña inconforme con los quejidos de Mio.

Mio.- ¡Yui tu no te metas, mejor ve a dormir o comer que es lo mejor que sabes hacer! – contestaba perdiendo los estribos.

Ritsu.- te crees demasiado buena en todo, que ahora hasta quieres mandar ¿verdad Mio? – contradecía la baterista irritada.

Mugi.- no de nuevo… - susurró viendo que sus amigas no paraban de pelear.

Azusa.- ¿Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai, Yui-senpai? ¿Qué sucede? Ya dejen de pelear. – intervino la gatita que veía todo desde la entrada del aula, entrando a ésta para interferir en la discusión.

Yui.- ¡Azu-nyan! – gritó sorprendida la guitarrista. – es culpa de Mio-chan que está molestando con sus ordenes de nuevo, y por su culpa mandaron a Ricchan a la dirección hace un rato – explicaba la guitarrista algo irritada, lo cual no era usual en ella.

Azusa.- pues seguro Ritsu-senpai tuvo culpa también, no creo que Mio-senpai tenga toda la culpa. – contestó seria la gatita mirando sospechosa a la baterista.

Ritsu.- ahora resulta que yo fui ¿no? – se quejó la baterista mientras todas las alumnas veían aquella discusión dentro del aula, la tensión casi se podía tocar con ambas manos.

Azusa.- pues no puedo estar segura que no – contradijo la chica de coletas.

Yui.- ¡Azusa nuevamente estas del lado de Mio-chan! – se quejó la mayor de las Hirasawa.

Mio.- ¡ya cállense y déjenme en paz Ritsu y Yui! – gritó exaltada la bajista harta de pelear. – No vale la pena hablar con ustedes dos… - finalizó dándose vuelta sentándose en su banca.

Ritsu.- nee Yui déjala, no vale la pena hablar con alguien tan necia como Mio… -habló la castaña con indiferencia dándole la espalda a la bajista quien la miró fulminantemente.

Mugi, que todo presenció, estaba cansada de las discusiones de sus amigas, que poco a poco se alejaban de ser las chicas felices y unidas que Mugi conoció, mirándolas desconcertada y bastante deprimida. Trataba de ser fuerte para soportar esos momentos que eran duros para ella, trataba de resistir pues tenía la esperanza de que solo fuese un mal entendido y que las cosas se arreglarían y todo regresaría a la normalidad… pero la verdad es que el grupo se desintegraba en dos… y ella quedaba en medio sin poder ayudar, sintiéndose cada vez peor…

Mugi.- ¡ya basta! – Gritó la rubia soltando un par de lagrimas – dejen de pelear… ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?... – preguntaba con la mirada hacia el suelo entre sollozos - ¿es que piensan seguir así toda la vida?... ¡¿es que no se dan cuenta de que están siendo demasiado orgullosas?! – Preguntaba conmocionada – yo solo quiero… quiero… quiero que se detengan… - finalizó la tecladista corriendo fuera del salón.

Yui.- Mugi-chan… - musitó para mirar tristemente a las demás quienes solo bajaron sus miradas y regresaron a sus lugares. Azusa salió del aula a paso lento con gesto de preocupación meditando qué diablos habían estado haciendo… pero culpaba a Yui y a Ritsu porque ellas eran las que ocasionaron todo ese problema por su incumplimiento.

Ritsu por otra parte sabia que tenían parte de la culpa al igual que Yui… pero Mio y Azusa eran demasiado exigentes y arrogantes para su gusto, así que no abandonó esa ideología y se sentó en su banca al igual que Yui que solo se quedó mirando hacia afuera.

Mio estaba totalmente desconcertada, pensaba que quizá exageraba un poco, pero a fin de cuentas era culpa de Ritsu y Yui, así que no le tomó más importancia, pues creía que eran inmaduras y desobligadas.

Mugi corrió hacia el baño de chicas encerrándose en un cubículo de éste mientras hacía cesar su llanto, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más duraría todo este embrollo. Una voz llamó por su nombre, dejándola atónita al reconocer que se trataba de la misma voz de aquella presencia en su cocina la noche anterior; se asomó lentamente fuera del cubículo donde se escondía.

(¿?).- otra vez ah pasado un inconveniente ¿cierto?... deja de llorar y acepta el cambio de ahora en adelante, no olvides lo que te dije ayer… después de todo te ayudaré a que tus amigas estén de vuelta… - una voz que provenía de todas partes retumbaba en la cabeza de Mugi, dejándola confundida sin poder pronunciar nada. Mugi salió del baño corriendo limpiándose las mejillas en dirección a su salón, donde el profesor ya había llegado.

Mugi.-¿p-puedo pasar?... – preguntó un poco nerviosa la rubia.

Profesor.- claro Kotobuki-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupado el profesor al ver las mejillas y ojos rojizos del llanto de ésta.

Mugi.- etto… si gracias… - contestó amablemente nerviosa yendo a su lugar; regando su mirada hacia Yui, Ritsu y Mio, recordando lo que aquella voz le había dicho… pudo notar que aparentemente todo estaba normal; pues Yui se estaba durmiendo en su banca, Ritsu dibujando garabatos en sus libros y libretas y Mio prestando completa atención en la clase… así se preguntaba ¿Cuál sería aquel cambio que sus amigas sufrirían según aquella presencia espectral o como fuese que sea, que le había dicho…?. No pasó mucho rato y la tecladista comenzó a olvidarse poco a poco del tema y prestó atención a la clase que acababa de comenzar.

Ritsu.- sensei ¿puedo ir al baño? – preguntaba la castaña al profesor.

Profesor.- claro Tainaka-san – contestaba amablemente el profesor. Así Ritsu se levantó de su asiento y fue al baño, entró a un cubículo para hacer sus necesidades tomándose su tiempo.

Yui estaba durmiendo completamente desparramada en su banca; mientras Mio estaba totalmente enfocada en la clase. La bajista dio un parpadeo y al abrir los ojos se encontraba dentro de un cubículo del baño, lo que la dejó completamente sorprendida y confundida, deteniendo por un momento su respiración. Al igual que Mio, Ritsu que hace un momento estaba en el baño, ahora se encontraba nuevamente en su salón de clases, desde otro ángulo que no era su lugar de siempre; lo que hizo que se quedará dudosa y pensativa por unos instantes mirando a su alrededor; pensando si posiblemente se quedó dormida en clases… se volteó lentamente y vio que Yui estaba detrás de ella, lo cual era muy raro; pues si Yui estaba detrás de ella, seguramente estaba en el lugar de Mio…

Mientras tanto en el salón de Azusa; ella estaba completamente enfocada resolviendo unas ecuaciones en equipo con Ui y Jun… estaba tan concentrada que al dar un leve parpadeo, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una banca durmiendo de la nada… se movió lentamente mirando a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su clase, abriendo así los ojos de golpe sentándose erguida sobre la banca en la que estaba, conteniendo su respiración…

Yui que estaba durmiendo momentos antes plácidamente sobre su banca; se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro, estaba despierta y viendo un libro con ecuaciones que no entendía para nada, levantó lentamente su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que frente a ella estaban su hermana menor Ui y su amiga Jun, a las cual miró muy sorprendida y habló exaltada: - ¡¿Ui?! ¿¡Jun?! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Jun.- pues la tarea, ¿Qué más? – contestaba la chica de coletas cortas con mirada confundida.

Ui.- ¿Cómo vas con la ecuación tres Azusa-chan? – preguntó la menor de las Hirasawa en dirección a donde se encontraba Yui mirándola confundida y contestó: -¿Azu-nyan? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó confundida al ver que la miraban a ella, buscando a Azusa con la mirada.

Jun.- Anda Azusa, deja de bromear, ¿te sientes bien?... –preguntó preocupada y confundida una vez más mirándola con duda y el ceño fruncido.

Yui sintió un frio en el corazón al notar que no estaba en su clase con sus compañeras de tercero… que más bien ese salón se parecía al de la kohai lo cual hizo que abriera sus ojos como platos quedándose pálida y sin palabras.

Jun.- enserio Azusa, comienzas a asustarme – habló Jun nuevamente.

Ui.- Azusa-chan, ¿estás bien? – preguntaba la menor de las Hirasawa con preocupación. Yui no sabía que contestar, ni tampoco entendía porque la llamaban "Azusa" así que se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo asustada hacia el baño.

Mientras tanto Ritsu que se encontraba de un momento a otro del baño a su salón de clases nuevamente, estaba algo confundida; así que se giró viendo que Yui ya había despertado, se veía algo asustada; así que optó por hablarle: - oye Yui, ¿me quedé dormida en clases?, es que hace un momento estaba en el baño y de repente aparecí aquí… bueno digo, puede ser que me haya dormido pero no sé tejeje – hablaba algo nerviosa pero despreocupada.

Azusa estaba confundida, escuchaba que alguien frente a ella le hablaba, pero estaba tan atónita de que hace unos instantes estaba resolviendo ecuaciones con Ui y Jun; y de la nada apareció durmiendo en otra banca que ni era su lugar… y mucho menos su salón de clases. Mientras tanto veía que Mio le estaba hablando con un tono nada común en ella, sonaba demasiado confiada y despreocupada, le estaba preguntando si se había quedado dormida o algo así; lo más curioso era que le decía "Yui" lo que no pudo entender del todo; y lo que menos entendía era… ¿Cómo demonios llegó al salón de sus senpais?... estaba completamente perpleja y no podía articular palabra alguna, ni contestar a los llamados de Mio… la cual se veía bastante diferente…

Mientras tanto Ritsu que seguía preguntándole a Yui si se había quedado dormida, no recibía respuesta alguna de la castaña que solo la miraba bastante asustada y confundida; así que dispuso a preguntarle: -nee Yui ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?. El profesor escuchó que alguien hablaba desde donde estaban Yui.

Profesor.- Akiyama-san, Hirasawa-san, dejen de hacer ruido y presten atención a la clase. – llamó la atención a las alumnas que se quedaron perplejas al ver que el profesor las veía.

Azusa.- ¿Hirasawa? – se preguntaba bastante asustada.

Ritsu.- ¡¿Akiyama?! – exclamó la castaña sin entender porque la llamaban así. - ¿disculpe profesor, Akiyama? – preguntó algo confundida.

Profesor.- Srita. Akiyama, no es momento de juegos, guarde silencio y deje de estar platicando con la joven Hirasawa – contestó el maestro.

Azusa.- ¡¿Hirasawa?! – exclamó asustada levantándose de su banca.

Profesor.- ¿tienen algún problema? – preguntó confundido.

Las chicas se miraron y se quedaron pensando….

Ritsu.- ¿Qué pasa Yui? ¿Por qué me dicen Akiyama? – preguntaba confundida.

Azusa.- ¡¿Yui?! ¡Yo quisiera saber porque me llaman Hirasawa! – preguntaba levantándose de su lugar.

Ritsu.- ¿pero qué dices?, si tu eres Yui, deja de hacerte la payasa – habló algo alterada sin entender que sucedía.

Azusa.- Mio-senpai ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué me dice "Yui"? – preguntaba nerviosa la gatita.

Ritsu.- ¿"Mio-senpai"? ¡Que no ves que soy Ritsu! – se quejaba exaltada.

Azusa.- no-no creo que esté en lo correcto Mio-senpai… - habló temerosa la guitarrista menor, mirando dudosa a su senpai.

Ritsu.- ¿Qué demonios…? – musitó Ritsu confundida sin entender porque la llamaban "Akiyama" o Mio. Así tomó a Yui, que en esos momentos era Azusa y salió corriendo del aula.

Mugi.- ¿Mio y Yui?... que pasó… - se preguntaba la tecladista al ver a sus compañeras salir repentinamente del aula.

Mientras tanto, en el baño… Mio seguía perpleja sin entender porque estaba en el baño, si hace un rato estaba tomando clases… así que temerosa se levantó del inodoro y acomodó su ropa interior, dándose cuenta de que esas bragas no eran suyas… su cara palideció y se sintió rara, al parecer se sentía más baja de estatura, y su anatomía no era la misma… sintió algo que presionaba su cabello sobre su cabeza, llevó su mano derecha hacia ésta topándose con una diadema amarilla; lo cual hizo que sintiera un frio en su estomago y contuviera la respiración una vez más con la mirada completamente perpleja sosteniendo la diadema amarilla aun en mano… no lo pensó por mucho tiempo y salió del cubículo del baño donde estaba y corrió hacia el lavabo llevándose una gran sorpresa…

Mio.-…¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! – gritó completamente asustada retrocediendo de golpe topándose con una puerta. Enseguida alguien entró corriendo al baño. Al parecer era Azusa que estaba muy asustada y pálida,.

Mio.- ¡¿Azusa?! – preguntó sorprendida

Azusa.- ¡¿Azusa?! – Preguntaba incrédula - ¡soy Yui! – gritó exaltada.

Mio.-¿Yui?... – remendó confundida.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡si! ¡¿Qué pasa Ricchan?! ¿Por qué todos me dicen "Azusa"? – preguntaba bastante nerviosa la guitarrista mayor.

Mio.- p-pero es que eres A-Azusa…- contestaba señalando hacia el espejo, Yui se volteó y vio que efectivamente se reflejaba Azusa, pero ¿Por qué estaba Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa?

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! – gritó exaltada.

Mio.- cálmate Azusa – habló la bajista que al parecer no era la bajista físicamente.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Ricchan que hago! – preguntó lagrimeando.

Mio.- te sonará raro pero… no soy Ritsu… - dijo algo nerviosa la bajista… soy Mio… - contestó casi temblando de lo nerviosa que estaba ante tal impresión. Se miraron por un momento bastante preocupadas y confundidas en demasía que no sabían ni que decir…

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente de golpe, dándole paso así a una castaña y una pelinegra que venían corriendo, aparentemente eran Mio y Yui las que entraban al baño ahora… pero realmente eran Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio y Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui. Todas se miraron asustadas y atónitas al verse así de repente.

Ritsu/ Mio/ Yui /Azusa.- ¡ahí estoy! – gritaron todas al unísono bastante sorprendidas, casi pálidas del miedo y confusión…

**NOTAS FINALES: woooooh! Me salió bastante largo este capitulo tejeje! Pero bueno espero que les guste y comenten, ejeje mucho humor jaja, bueno espero reviews arigato por leer, mañana les dejo la conti xD y arigato por sus comentarios ^^**

**Sayonara!**

**:3**


	3. Chapter 3

Las cuatro chicas del Hokago tea time se encontraron en el baño, llevándose una sorpresa no muy grata; estaban más que asustadas y confundidas y sus expresiones eran de asombro completo…

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡¿pero porque estoy ahí?! – preguntó señalando exaltada hacia donde estaba su cuerpo.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡oh! ¡Ahí estoy! – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia su cuerpo que acababa de entrar al baño aparentemente con Mio.

Mio en el cuerpo de ritsu.- ¡¿pero qué hago yo ahí?! – gritó asustada señalando hacia ella que acababa de entrar al baño en compañía de Yui.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- ¿Qué está pasando…? – preguntaba la gatita asombrada.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- si yo soy Ritsu; y Yui es Azusa entonces… ¡Ritsu eres yo! – gritó desesperada la bajista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡no! – Gritó llevándose ambas manos a su rostro - ¡de todas las personas en el universo, tenía que ser precisamente Mio Akiyama! – gritó exasperada y con desilusión.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡jah! Mira quien lo dice; no te quejes que a mí me toco el peor de los intercambios. – contestó la bajista ante los quejidos de la baterista.

Azusa.- ¿pero por qué paso esto? – preguntaba confundida la gatita mirando en el espejo del lavabo la cara de su senpai.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¿Qué hacemos Ricchan? – preguntaba mirando a Ritsu, que ahora era Mio.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- no me mires a mí, ya te eh dicho que soy Mio; por desgracia Ritsu está en mi cuerpo… - contestaba la bajista un poco tímida, lo cual esa reacción en el cuerpo de Ritsu era muy graciosa.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡vaya, vaya! Menudo embrollo en el que estamos; estoy segura que esto es culpa de Mio – habló la baterista.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- si fuese mi culpa, no hubiese hecho el cambio contigo Ritsu baka – contestaba la bajista algo molesta.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- ¿ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntaba asustada mirando a sus senpais – no podemos regresar a clases así.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡quizá deberíamos ir a la enfermería para que nos ayuden! – sugería la guitarrista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¿y qué le diremos a la enfermera? "oiga enfermera, fíjese que yo soy Ritsu, pero estoy en el cuerpo de Mio; ¿tiene alguna pastilla o inyección para el intercambio de cuerpos?" – decía sarcásticamente la baterista alardeando en el cuerpo de Mio - ¡lo único que conseguiremos es que nos pongan una camisa de fuerza y nos lleven al manicomio, ¿te has preguntado que ilógico suena nuestro problema?, seguro nos tomarían de locas – contestaba la chica.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- lo siento Mio-chan – contestó

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡soy Ritsu, Yui! – replicó la baterista.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- odio aceptarlo, pero Ritsu tiene razón; tampoco podemos ir al hospital o algo así; lo único que podemos hacer es regresar a nuestros salones, no podemos saltearnos las clases porque nos reportaran – decía la bajista algo abrumada.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- pero Mio-senpai, yo-yo no sé nada de sus clases; y tampoco conozco a nadie – se quejaba la gatita preocupada.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- se llevó ambas manos ahogando un grito desesperante entre estas y soltó un suspiro – esto es un asco… - musitó.

Entre tanto alegato, la puerta del baño se abrió dándole paso a la joven profesora Sawako; sus expresiones se tornaron asustadas al ver que la profesora entraba al baño y seguramente les hablaría; Ritsu que venía entrando con Azusa en el cuerpo Mio y Yui; quisieron correr para meterse a algún compartimiento de los baños; y Azusa que estaba en el cuerpo de Yui y Mio en el de Ritsu quisieron salir del baño; chocando así unas con otras, por tratar de evitar a la profesora, sin más remedio que quedarse varadas en medio del baño.

Sawako.- chicas ¿Qué hacen todas aquí? – preguntaba amablemente, pero ninguna de todas las presentes en el baño les contestó. - ¿alguna junta privada? – volvió a preguntar, pero nuevamente nadie le contestó – si siguen peleando en clases Ricchan y Mio-chan, no será productivo para nadie, yo creo que si tienen algún problema deben arreglarlo sin percances. – dijo finalmente suponiendo que seguían peleando, después de todo lo que ya había presenciado.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- nee Sawa-chan, ¿Por qué es tan estricta últimamente? , digo, pues usted es la primera en mal encaminarnos al desorden con sus cosplay y todas esas cosas – hablaba la baterista olvidando por unos momentos que estaba en el cuerpo de Mio.

Sawako.- ¿perdón Akiyama-san? – preguntaba confundida ante la manera en que Mio, que ahora era Ritsu se dirigía a ella. –

Mio.- en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¿Hai? – contestaba Mio al escuchar su nombre, sin percatarse que ahora estaba en Ritsu.

Sawako.- dije Akiyama, no Tainaka – contestó confundida la profesora

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¿será que Sawa-chan ya tiene novio por eso está madurando? – preguntaba con ese tono de inocencia tan suyo de Yui.

Sawako.- ¡¿eh?! – preguntaba la profesora.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¿mmmh? Puede ser – argumentaba la baterista en pose pensativa.

Sawako.- ¡Mio-chan! ¡Azusa-chan! – exclamó la profesora sin entender ese comportamiento de las pelinegras que siempre eran respetuosas y tímidas. – ¡no es eso! – contestó la profesora – es que… es que… yo soy una profesora y tengo que actuar como tal, y ahora… ahora sin la hora del té… no me queda más que dedicarme a mi profesión por completo – la profesora estaba haciendo un drama como los que siempre hacia, una luz la iluminaba solo a ella en un fondo obscuro con esa música de guitarra de fondo con la cual siempre contaba sus penas. – ¡sin la hora de té todo será muy duro y aburrido!, es por eso que quiero que arreglen sus problemas para que regresen los pastelillos y esos momentos relajantes que me ayudaban a seguir adelante. – la profesora seguía en su drama, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- yo la entiendo Sawa-chan, no se preocupe, ya verán que esos momentos regresaran… - Yui trataba de animar a la profesora uniéndose a du drama; mientras las demás las miraban desde atrás con cara de desanimo y una gotita sobre sus cabezas.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- anda Yui déjalo ya – la bajista jalaba a la guitarrista del cuello de su uniforme saliendo todas del baño dejando a la profesora adentro.

Sawako.- ¿dijo Yui? Pero si era Azusa-chan… - susurró la maestra un poco confundida sin darle mayor importancia.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- bueno, bueno ah todo esto; tenemos que encontrar una solución, ya se acerca la hora del almuerzo, así que en ese lapso, nos reuniremos y trataremos de encontrar una evidencia o algo que nos ayude a regresar a la normalidad.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- ¿le habrá pasado lo mismo a Mugi-senpai? – preguntaba curiosa, llamando la atención de todas.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡joh! ¡Es cierto! ¿Mugi estará bien o habrá cambiado? – preguntaba curiosa la baterista.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¿pero con quien? – Preguntó dudosa - ¡ya sé! – Exclamó con seguridad y determinación - ¡con Nodoka-chan! – finalizó asentando su puño sobre su mano izquierda.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- eso lo tendremos que averiguar en cuanto lleguemos al salón de clases.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- Mio-senpai, ¿será adecuado regresar a clases? – preguntó dudosa la kohai.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- no lo sé, pero tampoco podemos irnos, la reja está cerrada y no nos dejaran salir sin una buena excusa.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡saltémonos la barda! – sugirió eufórica.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¿estás loca? ¡La barda mide más de tres metros!, no soportaríamos una caída de esa altura – reprimía a la baterista por hablar sin pensar, la cual sólo soltó un bufido.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- Mio-chan, pero si regresamos a nuestros salones, yo regresaría al de Azu-nyan, y no conozco a nadie; además la tarea que les dejan está muy difícil; hace rato estaban haciendo ecuaciones – se quejaba la mayor de las Hirasawa.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- Yui-senpai, ¿no se supone que usted ya es de tercero? Ya debería saber cómo resolverlas. – habló la kohai con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- bueno es que esa vez me las pasó Mugi-chan; Mio-chan me enseñó a hacerlas pero la verdad es que se me olvidó. – hablaba un poco tímida jugando con sus dedos índices.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- no tienes remedio Yui-senpai… - se quejó con una gota sobre su cabeza.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- eso no importa; solo debemos hacerlo por hoy… o hasta que esto termine. Bueno el plan será este…nos iremos a nuestros salones, fingiendo que somos la persona del cuerpo en que estamos; Yui, de preferencia evita hablar con quien no sea necesario, igual tu Azusa, estaremos contigo por cualquier cosa; investigaremos si Mugi esta normal o si sufrió algún cambio también; tomaremos las clases como normalmente y después iremos a mi casa a la salida para hablar de esto y si es posible encontrar una solución o explicación lógica, aunque no estoy segura de eso. ¡Bien! Ahora vayamos a nuestros salones. – finalizó la bajista mientras todas asintieron y se fueron por diferentes caminos.

La primera en llegar al salón que le correspondía, fue Yui; quien estaba nerviosa, pues no conocía a nadie y tampoco recordaba cual era el lugar donde se sentaba Azusa…se quedó pensando por unos instantes cual era el lugar de la kohai, sin tener éxito. Una voz detrás de ella llamo su atención.

Ui.- Azusa-chan, ¿ya estás mejor? – preguntaba la menor de las Hirasawa.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡Ui! Qué bueno que estas aquí – dijo aliviada, pues comenzaba a hostigarse por no recordar el lugar de Azusa.

Jun.- oye Azusa, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo a media clase de cálculo? – preguntaba curiosa la chica de coletas cortas.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- etto… ¡ah! Es que tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, seguro que algo me hizo mal tejeje – contestaba completamente despreocupada rascando su mejilla.

Jun.- ya veo… que rara estás hoy Azusa – contestó la castaña.

Ui.- bueno, es la hora del almuerzo, vayamos por comida – habló la pequeña Hirasawa amablemente.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡yosh! – gritó energética que todas en el aula se le quedaron viendo. – Digo, si claro – habló con más seriedad tratando de sonar como la verdadera Azusa.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu, Azusa y Mio, estaban en el salón que les correspondía, Azusa se sentía nerviosa pues no conocía a nadie y pensar que tendría que lidiar con eso hasta que regresara a su cuerpo la hacía más temerosa. Así las tres entraron al salón sentándose en sus lugares correspondientes.

Mugi miraba a sus amigas que regresaban juntas, pensando que quizá las cosas entre ellas se habían arreglado; la hora del almuerzo había comenzado, así que optó por invitarlas a comer juntas.

Mugi.- Ricchan, te parece si vamos a almorzar todas juntas – preguntó dirigiéndose a la castaña. Mio, que actualmente era Ritsu, se puso algo nerviosa y contestó lo más natural posible, asintiendo con la cabeza. Así mugi les habló a las demás para que fueran a comer y todas asintieron con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- _aparentemente Mugi sigue siendo Mugi… - _pensaba la bajista mientras caminaban al comedor.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- _todo parece normal, no creo que Mugi haya cambiado, también las demás lucen normales, ¿será que solo nosotras cambiamos? – _pensaba la castaña mientras seguía a todas.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- _creo que deberíamos comentarle a Mugi-senpai - _ todas iban sumergidas en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Mugi las sacó de sus ideas.

Mugi.- me da gusta de que hayan superado sus diferencias, o que estemos todas juntas de nuevo; estaba pensando que debería traer los pastelillos y el té, quizá suspenderlos no haya sido buena idea después de todo, ¿tú qué dices Mio-chan? – preguntaba amablemente sonriendo, dejando sin habla a las demás pues comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas por no saber qué contestar; así que como habían quedado de acuerdo que actuarían como la persona en la que estaban, Ritsu tenía que contestar.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- etto… bueno, pues yo-yo creo que es buena idea – contestó tratando de sonar seria.

Sawako.- ¡es una grandísima idea Mugi-chan! – contestaba la profesora apareciendo de la nada a lado de las chicas. Todas brincaron asustadas por la aparición repentina de la profesora, la cual no perdía la costumbre.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡¿de dónde saliste Sawa-chan?! – preguntaba aun asustada.

Sawako.- bueno, ya deberían acostumbrarse, no sé porque se asustan – se quejaba la profesora haciendo un mohín. Mugi reía divertida al ver que su profesora siempre llegaba de la nada. – Además escuché que la hora del té podría regresar – argumentó la profesora.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- _después de todo solo eso le importaba… -_pensaba con una gota sobre su cabeza.

Mugi.- solo si todas están de acuerdo – contestó amablemente la tecladista.

Sawako.- ¡claro que todas estamos de acuerdo! ¿Verdad? – dijo esto último con una de esas miradas asesinas que siempre hace cuando Ritsu está a punto de hablar de su personalidad secreta en público. Así que todas asintieron temerosas rápidamente. - ¿vez Mugi-chan? – dijo con sonrisa dulce. – bueno, espero que mañana pueda disfrutar de una relajante y deliciosa taza de té, las espero en el ensayo de la tarde. – finalizó para retirarse.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡pero Sawako-sensei, hoy no ensayaremos! – gritó finalmente.

Sawako.- Ricchan, deja de ser tan floja, tienes que ensayar por hoy, ya que mañana el té regresa, no acepto "no" – finalizó la profesora y se fue.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- fantástico… - susurró la bajista.

Mugi.- Ricchan, deberíamos ensayar hoy, recuerda que estamos muy retrasadas y no podemos estar salteándonos los ensayos, después de todo Azusa-chan quiere ensayar hoy – finalizó la tecladista sonriendo amablemente, mientras reprendía a la baterista, que actualmente era Mio.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- si, si "Ricchan" – dijo esto último con énfasis – debemos ensayar hoy, no seas tan holgazana – argumentó sonriendo ladina con los brazos cruzados, pues aprovechaba el momento para reprender a Mio, la cual sólo le regaló una mirada asesina. Así la hora del almuerzo terminó y todas regresaron a sus salones.

Las horas de clases pasaron rápidas; afortunadamente no tuvieron más percances y se dirigían al aula del club, donde habían quedado para ensayar. Yui, que estaba en el cuerpo de Azusa aun, Llegó de último, ya que le avisaron que después de todo ensayarían.

Mugi ya estaba en el aula al igual que Sawako, ambas estaban platicando mientras esperaban a la demás; hasta que finalmente llegaron.

Mugi.- bien, ya que estamos todas aquí, creo que debemos ensayar de una vez – dijo mugi amablemente.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- mugi-chan, creo que deberíamos dejar el ensayo para después…etto… ¡me duele la espalda! – dijo tratando de salvarse del ensayo.

Sawako.- anda Azusa-chan, esfuérzate hoy, que mañana tendremos el té de vuelta – habló entusiasmada la profesora.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡¿el te regresará?! – preguntaba emocionada levantándose de inmediato tomando a guitah para ensayar.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- etto… creo q-que esa es mi guita-tarra… - habló la kohai tratando de ser normal, pues si ella era Yui en esos momentos, tendría que usar a guitah. Todo mundo sabía que Yui jamás dejaba ni prestaba su guitarra a nadie, así que si no la usaba ella, mugi y Sawako lo verían raro.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- etto… - Yui sabía que tenía que darle la guitarra a la gatita sin tregua, pues tendrían que actuar tal cual había dicho Mio; así que no le quedó de otra y con todo el dolor del mundo le entregó la guitarra a Azusa, que estaba en su cuerpo ahora. – que doloroso… guitah tendrá que serme infiel, y yo lo eh aprobado… - dijo lagrimeando.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- tranquila Yui-senpai… - contestaba la kohai a los llantos de Yui. – deje de actuar así que me hace ver ridícula. – se quejaba la guitarrista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- bien como sea, ensayemos rápido y luego nos vamos – dijo la baterista caminando hacia la batería.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡¿Qué haces?! Tenemos que tomar nuestros respectivos instrumentos – se quejó la bajista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡¿nani?! ¡¿Que no ves que no se tocar el bajo?! – se quejaba la baterista en susurros.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- etto… yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo tocar la batería… - decía tímidamente la bajista llevando sus manos a su boca – pero tenemos que hacerlo para no levantar sospechas… - habló susurrando de nuevo.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡tsk! ¿Y no te das cuenta de que si tocamos en nuestros instrumentos normales, sospecharan mal porque sonaremos terribles? – preguntaba fastidiada.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- quizá, pero hasta que no sepamos que hacer debemos hacerlo – asentó firme.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- si, si, ya sé, luego no me digas nada cuando no me resulte. – se levantó de la batería y se puso el bajo de Mio; así Mio se sentó en la batería dudando de que hacer.

Sawako.- bueno, cuando estén listas – habló la profesora.

Mugi.- creo que sería bueno tocar "fuwa, fuwa time" para repasar – dijo la rubia amablemente. Todas asintieron y comenzaron a ensayar.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- one, two, three, one, two,three – dijo su famoso conteo antes de cada canción como lo hacía normalmente la baterista original y comenzaron a ensayar. Era de esperarse que el bajo sonara horrible, la batería ni siquiera llevaba un ritmo parecido al de la canción y aparentemente Azusa en la guitarra, que era Yui; sonaba muy bajo, pues estaba deprimida por usar una guitarra que no era la suya; el ritmo de la canción sonaba disparejo y lejos de ser la tonada original, nadie estaba cantando, pues como Yui cantaba, Azusa se olvidó de eso.

Sawako.- paren, paren, paren, paren - habló la profesora - ¿Qué pasa porque suena tan mal? – preguntó confundida.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- bueno…es que estamos algo cansadas. – contestó tímidamente.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡si! A mi me duele el brazo, por eso no puedo tocar bien tejeje – habló la baterista tratando de justificar porque tocaba horriblemente mal el bajo.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- a mi me duele el estomago… - dijo algo deprimida.

Mugi.- creo que tendremos que dejarlo para mañana quizá – dijo amablemente la tecladista y todas asintieron.

Sawako.- bueno, quizá si, pero de todas formas no olvides el té mugi-chan – dijo la profesora animadamente.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- a usted solo le importa eso Sawa-chan… - se quejó la baterista.

Mugi.- bueno, creo que será mejor que mañana sigamos con el ensayo, de todas formas tengo que ir a alistar algunas cosas y los pastelillos de mañana – dijo amablemente la tecladista. Todas aceptaron y comenzaron a salir del aula. Iban camino a casa y mugi se fue algo preocupada, pues sus amigas parecían actuar extraño, pero lo ignoró y se fue; mientras tanto las demás, fueron a casa de Mio como habían quedado. Llegaron a casa de la bajista y subieron al cuarto de ésta para poder ponerse de acuerdo y hablar sobre lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

**NOTAS FINALES: Arigato a los que me leen, este cap. Quizá no este muy interesante T.T es que me están chinga y jode y siempre me cortan la inspiración ¬¬' bueno aun así espero que lo disfruten tejejeje**

**Siento que me falto algo e.e'**

**Acepto comentarios ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS: jojo yo aquí! Arigato por sus reviews y esas cosas :3 que bueno que les ha gustado mi fic, a pesar de que no sea muy bueno hago mi humilde intento, ya saben, todo con el propósito de distraerlos, robarles una sorisa, una mentada de Mother o que se yo; todo con el único fin de distraerlos del mundo normal ^^**

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE.**

…**.**

Todas las afectadas del cambio de cuerpos llegaron a la casa de la bajista, donde hablarían de lo que estaban sufriendo. Subieron al cuarto de Mio y se encerraron; los padres de ésta no estaban en casa, así que podían hablar libremente.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- bien, ya que estamos aquí quisiera que planteáramos las ideas principales. Por lo que eh notado; al parecer nosotras somos las únicas que cambiamos, todo mundo es normal, pero ¿Por qué? – habla la bajista seriamente.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- puede ser que hicimos algo malo – comentó la kohai deprimida.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- debimos decirle a Mugi-chan… - sugirió triste.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- yo no tengo la menor idea de porque nos esté pasando esto, pero creo que me puedo acostumbrar; así Mio hará mis tareas – hablaba despreocupada la baterista con ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡deberías estar más preocupada! – reclamó la bajista.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- ¡ah!... – soltó un suspiro - ¿ahora qué haremos? – preguntaba preocupada.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- tendremos que contarle a Mugi, pero eso será hasta mañana, no quiero que la molestemos en estos momento, además ya se fue a casa – comentó con seriedad.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡¿y tenemos que regresar a casa así?! – preguntaba señalándose a sí misma.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- no nos queda de otra… hasta que esto desaparezca – sugería esta con resignación.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- bueno, veré el lado positivo, ya no tengo que caminar; ni soportar a satoshi por hoy jajaja – la baterista hablaba tan confiada como si no le molestara estar en el cuerpo de la bajista y reía a carcajadas, lo cual en Mio no era normal.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- en lugar de que busques una solución, te ríes como si no pasara nada – se quejaba la ojigris. – No esperes que yo solucione todo – finalizó con disgusto.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡pff! ¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo no sé porque estamos así, qué más quisiera que ser normal; además de que aun no me acostumbro a un cuerpo tan grande – replicó la baterista cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, cuando un golpe en su cabeza la hizo soltar un grito de dolor. - ¡ouch! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! – preguntó exaltada.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡porque te lo mereces! ¡Baka Ritsu! – contestó molesta y sonrojada de las mejillas.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡jaja Ricchan sonrojada se ve tan kawai! – reía la guitarrista divertidamente, pues sonrojarse en Ritsu no era muy normal cuando era la original.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡anda Mio! ¡Deja de sonrojarte que me haces ver ridícula! – se quejó exaltada.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- Yui-senpai, deje de reírse tan así, a carcajadas, que no ve que también me hace ver rara – se quejaba la kohai, pues Yui se estaba riendo a carcajadas como siempre lo hacía con Ritsu.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡ah! – Suspiró cansinamente – esto será bastante molesto en la escuela. – hizo una pausa y miró a todas con seriedad. – mañana a la hora del ensayo le diremos a Mugi sobre esto; no me pregunten si es buena idea, pues no se me ocurre nada más… además de que tenemos que ir a la escuela para no atrasarnos; aunque sería mejor no asistir, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en casa esperando a que se disuelva así porque así; entonces mañana le diremos a Mugi, buscaremos una solución y trataremos de volver a la normalidad. – hablaba en su tono serio digno de ella, lo que se veía completamente anormal en Ritsu. – Ritsu y Yui, no hagan nada tonto, recuerden que no son ustedes y mi imagen está en peligro si haces algo ridículo o algo que solo tú harías Ritsu, en caso de que hagas algo fuera de la normalidad te golpearé hasta que me canse. – amenazaba con el puño levemente levantado.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- lo mismo digo por ti Yui-senpai – dijo firme la kohai.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡claro que no haría algo malo Azu-nyan! – contestaba rascándose la cabeza y riendo inocente.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡bien! Espero que mañana podamos avanzar con esto, lleguen temprano, y no se olviden de lo que hablamos. – finalizó la bajista, así todas comenzaron a salir de la casa de la bajista para irse a sus respectivas casas.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- bien, los padres de Mio no están. Lo bueno es que conozco su casa de pies a cabeza – decía a si misma completamente despreocupada. – a ver, a ver ¿Qué hay de bueno para cenar en la casa de Mio? – estaba husmeando en el refrigerador pero solo había comida para preparar, y Ritsu era un asco en la cocina así que optó por hacerse un rameen instantáneo y comer. Subió de nuevo a la habitación de la bajista y disponía a meterse a bañarse, pero se detuvo por unos segundos pensando que inevitablemente vería el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y lo meditara por un momento. Después de pensarlo un rato se armó de valor y se metió a bañar con los ojos cerrados saliendo rápidamente para cambiarse.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- vaya… esto es realmente incomodo… - decía para sí acostándose en la cama quedándose dormida.

Mientras tanto, Mio se dirigía a la casa de los Tainaka, pues supuestamente ella era Ritsu en ese momento. No tenía problema alguno, pues tanto tiempo de convivir con Ritsu, conocía a la familia de la castaña y su casa a la perfección; así que entró tímidamente y escuchó la voz de la madre de la ojimiel recibirla desde la cocina:

Sra. Tainaka.- ¿eres tu Ricchan? – preguntaba la madre.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- etto… s-si, ya llegué – contestaba tímidamente.

Sr. Tainaka.- hoy llegas temprano – habló el padre de la ojiambar que estaba en la mesa.

Sra. Tainaka.- llegas a tiempo Ricchan, la cena está lista. – habló amablemente sirviéndole un plato de comida.

Satoshi.-¡onee-Chan! ¡Onee-chan! Mira lo que te guardé – el hermano menor de Ritsu venia corriendo del patio trasero con una cajita pequeña en las manos, gritando con emoción, la cual le entregó a su "hermana"

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¿satoshi-kun? ¿Qué es? – preguntó inocente abriendo la caja confiadamente, al abrirla vio que dentro de ésta se encontraba un enorme gusano color verde.

Satoshi.- es el gusano que quisimos bajar del árbol el otro día. ¿Te acuerdas? – contestó inocentemente.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- su piel se puso completamente pálida y su cara cambió a un gesto muy asustado. -¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – soltó un grito bastante femenino aventando la caja donde sea que estuviese lejos de su alcance y se tapó los oídos cerrando fuertemente los ojos, que comenzaron a lagrimearle; corriendo directamente al cuarto de la castaña cerrando la puerta con seguro. Se metió a la cama y se tapó con las sabanas en un rincón repitiendo infinidad de veces – no veo, no oigo, no veo, no oigo, no veo, no oigo… - repetía una y otra vez con la mirada perdida sin parar de llorar del susto. Los padres de la castaña y su hermano se quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de la ojiambar, normalmente siempre casaba animales con su hermano o hacia esas cosas; no entendían porque se asustó así, entonces satoshi subió para ver que tenía su hermana.

Satoshi.- ¿onee-chan estás bien? – preguntaba preocupado el pequeño ojiambar; sin embargo, no recibió res puesta alguna. Bajando nuevamente suponiendo que quizá Ritsu se sentía mal o tenia sueño y comió con sus padres. Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación de la castaña, Mio, que ahora era Ritsu estaba completamente asustada, arropada aun entre las sabanas sin dejar de repetir "no veo, no oigo".

En casa de Azusa, Yui que ahora estaba en su cuerpo, llegó hasta su casa, sin encontrar a nadie, al parecer su madre aun no llegaba; así que le dejó la cena lista. La guitarrista mayor se dispuso a comer, pero la cena estaba fría, Yui tenía flojera de calentarla y se la comió así, pues estaba acostumbrada a que Ui le hiciera la comida, así que no le quedó de otra que comerla fría por su flojera. Subiendo al cuarto de la gatita para cambiarse y quedarse dormida.

Por último Azusa, que ahora era Yui, llegó a la casa de los Hirasawa, la cual conocía más o menos, pues visitaba seguido a las hermanas castañas, donde la menor de las Hirasawa la recibió sirviéndole la cena, Azusa era bastante madura, así que trató de aparentar ser Yui tal como todas habían quedado, pero siempre con su toque de delicadeza. Terminaron de cenar y subió a su cuarto si decir mucho, pues estaba pensando cómo solucionar su problema y el de las demás y el porqué les sucedía esto.

Finalmente la noche terminó y la mañana le dio la bienvenida a un día más… como era de esperarse Mio se levantó temprano después de poder quedarse dormida ante aquel susto que el menor de los Tainaka le había pegado; se levantó temprano y se alistó para irse al colegio; su uniforme iba bien arreglado y llegó temprano a la escuela.

Azusa, que ahora era Yui se levantó temprano, se alistó y salió temprano al igual que Mio, llegando temprano al colegio.

Mientras tanto… Ritsu que ahora era Mio, seguía durmiendo, hasta que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, le pegó en la cara dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Se levantó como loca y se puso el uniforme como caiga, se medio acomodo el cabello y salió corriendo camino a la escuela. Lo mismo pasó con Yui que ahora era Azusa, se levantó sumamente tarde; se puso el uniforme y se olvidó de amarrarse el cabello con las emblemáticas coletas que Azusa se hacía normalmente, tomó una rebanada de pan con un poco de mermelada y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la escuela.

A duras y apenas Ritsu y Yui llegaron a la escuela; bastante desordenadas para aparentar ser las verdaderas pelinegras. Al llegar a su salón correspondiente; Yui que era Azusa, entró con el cabello suelto y mermelada en la mejilla, todas en el aula se le quedaban viendo.

Ui.- Azusa-chan, ¿hoy cambiaste tu peinado? – preguntaba curiosa la menor de las Hirasawa.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡¿eh?! ¡Oh! ¡Olvidé peinarme! – contestaba la guitarrista llevándose ambas manos hacia la cabeza.

Ui.- déjame te ayudo – se ofreció amablemente, peinando a la guitarrista. – Por cierto, tienes mermelada en el rostro, me recuerdas a mi onee-chan, ella también tiene la costumbre de salir de casa con una rebanada de pan con mermelada antes de venir a la escuela – decía la pequeña castaña sonriendo divertida.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ejeje lo que son las cosas ¿verdad? – decía nerviosa.

Mientras en la clase de Mio y Ritsu; se veía entrar a quien aparentemente era Mio, pero obvio era Ritsu, con el uniforme todo desalineado, acomodándose bien una calceta que se le bajó por venir corriendo, traía el saco del colegio abierto y la camisa por fuera de la falda, lo que le daba ese toque desordenado típico de Ritsu, con el cabello levemente alborotado. Las demás alumnas las veían y le tomaban un par de fotos y otras susurraban entre ellas; ya que Mio era tan popular en la escuela, y en esas fachas, a las demás le parecía bastante kawai.

Mio vio las fachas en las que Ritsu venia llegando en su cuerpo y se levantó inmediatamente de su banca, jalando a la baterista hacia afuera.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – preguntó exasperada la bajista mirando atónita la manera en la que llegó la baterista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- gomen ne, es que me dormí y se me hizo tarde tejeje – contestaba calmada llevando ambas manos a su nuca.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡pero mira como traes mi uniforme! – se quejaba la bajista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡tú también mira como me vestiste hoy! – se quejaba la baterista señalando su cuerpo.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Así es como se usa el uniforme – contestó seriamente.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡jah! Se usa así si regalas biblias, me haces ver tan aseñorada – contestó haciendo mohín.

Mugi.- ohaio chicas – saludaba la rubia que venía llegando

Mio/Ritsu.- ¡Mugi! – dijeron al unísono

Mugi.- ¿no ah llegado el profesor? – preguntaba amablemente; mientras Ritsu y Mio negaron con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. – que bueno, se me hizo un poco tarde hoy.

Profesor.- señoritas, será mejor que regresen a sus salón – se escuchó la voz del profesor que venía llegando. Así todas pasaron al salón sentándose en sus lugares correspondientes.

Las clases comenzaron, y en el salón de Azusa, Yui que actualmente era Azusa, se estaba quedando dormida sobre la banca sin poner atención a la clase; lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su profesor.

Profesor.- señorita Nakano, si deja de dormirse en la clase le facilitaría muchísimo más en sus exámenes.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- se levantó de la banca al escuchar que se dirigían a ella saludando como soldado – ¡gomen ne, no volverá a pasar sensei! – contestó llamando la atención de toda la clase, quienes no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la acción fuera de lo común de la pelinegra.

Jun.- jaja Azusa, te pareces cada vez más a la hermana de Ui – dijo la castaña entre risas. Causando que Yui se sonrojara y se sentara rascando su cabeza lentamente. La clase continuo y Yui tenía que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no quedarse dormida durante las clases, lo cual no podía evitar, quedándose rendida y dormida sobre su libreta y así los apuntes se quedaron marcados sobre su mejilla.

Por otro lado, la clase de las demás integrantes del Hokago tea time era aburrida para Ritsu, Azusa trataba de poner toda su atención en la clase por si le preguntaban algo y Mio estaba prestando atención igual que Mugi. Azusa, que ahora era Yui se sentía bastante nerviosa, pues aun se sentía fuera de su lugar, además tener que actuar como la Yui original se le hacía complicado y tonto.

Las primeras clases terminaron y la hora del almuerzo llegó; todas se reunieron para ir al comedor y fueron a comer. Ritsu que estaba en Mio ahora iba caminado con despreocupación con ambas manos sobre su nuca, llamando así la atención de las demás alumnas; algunas se le acercaban para pedirle un autógrafo o una foto a lo que Ritsu accedía; ya que Mio tenía su propio club de fans.

Mugi.-vaya Mio-chan, veo que hoy estas atenta a tu club de fans – hablaba divertida viendo que Mio se tomaba fotos y regalaba autógrafos a quienes se lo pedían.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.-bueno, tu sabes; de vez en cuando debo dejar de ser tan aburrida – decía la baterista despreocupadamente; mientras Mio la veía con cara de que la iba a matar en cualquier momento.

Mugi.- bueno chicas, voy al baño ahora regreso – habló sutilmente para ir al baño; todas asintieron y la esperarían en el comedor.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- si sigues haciendo eso te juro que te golpeare Ritsu baka – amenazo en susurros.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- anda, anda Mio, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? Después de todo tienes que atender a tus fans – contestaba haciendo saludo de paz y amor.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- nee Ricchan, vayamos a comer algo, tengo hambre – habló la guitarrista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- si, si, también tengo hambre, ayer no pude comer algo decente porque en casa de Mio todo hay que prepararlo – se quejaba la baterista haciendo mohín.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ahora que lo pienso… yo tampoco cene nada; con lo que pasó ayer ¡no quiero recordarlo! – la bajista se hizo bolita agachándose, porque aun recordaba el susto que se llevó cuando satoshi le entregó la caja con el gusano.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡Hey! Mio, deja de hacer eso, me haces ver ridícula – refunfuñaba la baterista.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- pues ya te dije que también dejes de hacer cosas tontas en mi cuerpo, ¿oh quieres que tome venganza? – amenazaba en tono de suspenso.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- jajaja no me asustas; ¿sabes? Podría hacer algo realmente vergonzoso en este momento; así me vengaría de todo lo malo que me has hecho – contestó riendo ladinamente con ambos brazos cruzados.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡te atreves a hacer algo fuera de lo normal y te golpearé tan fuerte como pueda! – amenazó la bajista enfurecida.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ya, ya, ya, no haré nada de acuerdo – contestó la baterista

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡jojo! ¡Ricchan! ¡Mira lo que están vendiendo! – Señalaba un puesto que vendía hot dog – ¡yo quiero cuatro! – exclamó la guitarrista con emoción.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡jaja! Buena esa soldado Yui – felicitaba a la contraria haciendo saludo de soldado - ¡yo también muero de hambre, vayamos por una buena ración! – exclamó corriendo hacia donde los vendían.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡espera Ritsu! No puedes comer tanto, recuerda que… que estas en mi cuerpo…y… y esas calorías las consumiré yo – contestó tímidamente.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- tejeje así que… ese es tu punto débil… - hablaba la baterista riendo sádicamente - ¡entonces pediré lo doble de lo que puedo comer! Jajaja – exclamó la baterista riendo a carcajadas cuando un golpe retachó en su cabeza. - ¡ouch! ¡¿Por qué sigues golpeándome?! – se quejaba sobando un chipote que le brotó por el golpe.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¡porque te lo mereces! Y si sigues haciendo imprudencias te seguiré golpeando! – contestó irritada la bajista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- tejeje – volvió a reír sádicamente – nee Mio…después de todo no me importa cuántas veces me golpees… - dijo suspensivamente mientras las demás las veían sin entender.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ¿pero, por qué?... – preguntaba confundida la bajista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- jajaja, ¡¿Qué no ves que cuando tú me golpeas, te golpeas a ti misma?! Digo porque estoy en tu cuerpo, lo más justo sería que te golpees tu, pues tú estás en mi cuerpo; así estaríamos a mano… pero… aun así te golpearías a ti también ajajaja – la baterista estallaba en risas.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡jojo Ricchan! ¡Qué inteligente eres! – ovacionaba a la baterista por sus conclusiones.

Mio en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡eh! eso… eso no es justo ¡baka Ritsu! – se quejaba la bajista.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- que injusta es Ritsu-senpai – se quejó la kohai, después de rato de no hablar.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- nee Azu-nyan, vayamos por comida que se va a acabar – sugería la guitarrista mayor mientras Ritsu y Mio seguían discutiendo.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- pero Yui-senpai, no coma tanto que Mio-senpai tiene razón por lo de las calorías – se quejaba tímidamente la guitarrista menor.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- no te preocupes Azu-nyan, por mi puedes comer lo que quieras; mi cuerpo no sube o baja de peso – decía inocentemente.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- yo no dije que quiera comer tanto Yui-senpai – se quejaba con ese toque Tsundere clásico de ella.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- bueno ya, cadete Yui, ¡vayamos por hot-dog! – la baterista corrió y Yui la siguió haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Mio de que no comiera mucho.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- ¡ah! – Suspiró – esto se pone cada vez más complicado Mio-senpai

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu.- ni hablar, estoy segura de que nada bueno resultara de éste cambio – comentó la bajista.

Mugi.- ya llegué chicas – la ojiazul saludó animadamente sentándose en una mesa con sus compañeras. Ritsu y Yui venían de regreso con una gran bolsa en la mano.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- mira todo lo que compré Azu-ny_ - no terminó de hablar cuando sintió un codazo en su estómago propinado por la baterista que ahora era Mio; pues estaba a punto de dirigirse a ella misma como "Azu-nyan" – di-digo, Yui-senpai – dijo con voz dudosa.

Mugi.- vaya, vaya, hoy tienen mucho apetito Azusa-chan y Mio-chan – dijo algo sorprendida al ver la cantidad de comida que habían comprado las pelinegras que en realidad eran las castañas.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- bueno, bueno, tu sabes la escuela y la tarea y todo eso hace que gastemos energías, pero coman, coman, no se preocupen – decía levemente nerviosa, pues Mio la miraba fulminantemente.

Así las chicas del Hokago tea time, "disfrutaron" de su almuerzo regresando a clases; cada quien se fue a su salón en espera de sus profesores.

Mientras tanto; la oujosama del club, notaba que sus amigas estaban bastante raras… aun no entendía la actitud callada de Yui, la actitud tímida y seria de Ritsu, la despreocupación en Mio y Azusa; al parecer eran todo lo contrario de lo que normalmente eran y se preguntaba ¿Por qué?... acaso tendría algo que ver con la aparición de aquel espectro del otro día; que le dijo ¿que sus amigas sufrirían algún cambio? Sin embargo no lo entendía del todo, pues seguramente si algo así les estuviese pasando, las chicas le hubieran comentado… aun así no lo entendía del todo; solo podía observarlas…

La última clase comenzó; y era de esperarse que la baterista estuviera jugando con sus lapiceros y cosas así, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase, veía hacia afuera de la ventana como las chicas del club de futbol jugaban y caían en los entrenamientos; inevitablemente soltó una carcajada al ver como se caían, llamando así la atención de todo el salón.

Profesor.- Srita. Akiyama ¿Qué le parece tan divertido? quizá podría compartirlo con la clase – hablaba el profesor llamando su atención.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- etto… - contestó algo nerviosa dándose cuenta de que Mio le miraba con ganas de estrangularla, pues esos llamados de atención nunca se los ganaba la Mio original. – gomen ne – contestó finalmente y el profesor siguió la clase.

Las clases finalizaron, un alivio para Ritsu y Yui que ya no soportaban estar un minuto más dentro del aula teniendo que aguantar a los profesores; más Yui que ni conocía a ningún profesor y se la pasaba preguntando de que materia eran cada que entraba un profesor nuevo a las demás alumnas.

Todas se dirigían al salón de música, donde habían quedado que le dirían a Mugi sobre su problema; las primeras en llegar fueron Ritsu y Yui; que estaban en los cuerpos de Mio y Azusa. Entraron al salón y dejaron sus instrumentos sobre el sofá del club.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- nee Yui; ¿Cómo puedes cargar con tu guitarra todo el tiempo? Yo no aguanto el dolor de hombros cargando el bajo de Mio – decía mientras se sobaba los hombros dándole vuelta a su brazo derecho.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ya me acostumbré Ricchan; al principio me cansaba, hasta me ardía la espalda del cansancio, pero el tiempo ayuda – contestó inocentemente.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡ah! – Suspiró sentándose en la mesa del té – me pregunto si Mugi creerá que estamos locas después de decirle que hemos cambiado de cuerpo con las aburridas de Mio y Azusa – hablaba desganada soltando un bufido.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- no lo sé, pero espero que Mugi-chan nos ayude. También eh pensado que le deberíamos decir a Sawa-chan; después de todo ella es más adulta y quizá buscaría una solución – sugería la castaña dudosa. – Además de que ya quiero comer sin límites; Azu-nyan no me deja comer mucho por las calorías de la comida – se quejaba llorando.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ni hablar, Mio también hace lo mismo – contestó llevando ambas manos hacia su nuca, recargándose en la silla haciendo una pausa. - ¡ya sé! – exclamó postrando ambas manos sobre la mesa. – tejeje tengo una idea para vengarnos de Mio y Azusa – su tono de voz era macabro al igual que sus risitas traviesas.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡oh! No se si esto termine bien, pero dime ¡Ricchan! – gritó eufórica.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- saca tu teléfono Yui – dijo autoritaria y la guitarrista accedió – vamos a grabarnos haciendo cosas estúpidas en los cuerpos de ellas tejeje ¿estás conmigo soldado Yui? – preguntaba en tono militar.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡sugoi! – Exclamó entusiasmada la guitarrista - ¡hagámoslo Ricchan! – contestó segura.

Ritsu comenzó a bailar, a hacer tontería y media en el cuerpo de la bajista; Yui reía a carcajadas porque ver a Mio hacer esas bola de tonterías no era nada común en la ojigris original; mientras tanto Ritsu y Yui estaban jugando a hacer muecas y cosas así de ridículas, grabándolo todo en el teléfono de la guitarrista.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio.- ¡bien Yui, vamos bien! Ahora, enfoca la cámara hacia mi – ordenó la baterista y Yui lo hizo – ahora haré una declaración de amor, para ver que ridícula se ve Mio, grábalo bien ¿de acuerdo? – la baterista se acomodó el cabello y comenzó a actuar tímidamente poniéndose de espaldas, volteando lentamente fingiendo que se declaraba ante algún chico, como si Mio lo estuviese haciendo mientras Yui grababa todo – "yo… bueno…este… quería decirte… q-que me gustas mucho desde… hace tiempo…y-y quería saber… si tu… bueno… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?" – decía tímidamente fingiendo su declaración amorosa; mientras Yui estallaba en risas grabando las tonterías que hacían al igual que Ritsu. - ¡bien! Ahora es tu turno – prosiguió la ojimiel para grabar a Yui que estaba en Azusa, mientras hacia una declaración amorosa como la que ella acaba de hacer.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa.- ¡ejem aquí voy Ricchan! – dijo determinada, acomodándose el flequillo y ruborizándose levemente – "etto… yo-yo… quería decirte que… que hace mucho tiempo…que me gustas… así que… me preguntaba si tu y yo… bueno… si podemos salir… - decía tímidamente con una mano hacia atrás y una a la altura de su boca con la mirada tímida. – ante esa actuación ambas no se aguantaron y estallaron en risas a todo pulmón.

Las otras tres integrantes venían subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al salón de música; Mio que era Ritsu y Azusa que era Yui, escucharon las carcajadas de las otras dos y enseguida subieron a prisa, sospechando que esas risas tendrían que ver con sus respectivos cuerpos y las poseedoras de ellos en esos momentos. Mio y Azusa se miraron al escuchar las risas con mirada atónita, pues de ser las castañas las que reían no debía ser nada bueno; así dispusieron entrar al salón seguidas por mugi, que vio que corrieron a toda prisa. Dentro se encontraban las supuestas Azusa y Mio, que como sabemos eran Ritsu y Yui dándole la espalda a la entrada del salón con el celular en mano viendo la pantalla y riendo como locas.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu - ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – preguntó para verificar sus sospechas seguida de Azusa, que ahora era Yui. Las castañas originales, en los cuerpos de las pelinegras voltearon rápidamente intentando ocultar el celular, pero se les resbaló del nerviosismo cayendo al suelo.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui.- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó dudosa - ¿de qué reían? – preguntó nuevamente con el mismo tono.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa – etto.. ¡eh! pues… ¡nada, de nada! - contestaba nerviosa mientras levantaba el celular comenzando a sudar.

Mugi - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba sonriendo amablemente.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu – déjame ver ese teléfono "Azusa" – dijo esto último con énfasis para no llamarla por la verdadera persona quien era, pues Mugi estaba ahí y no querían levantar sospechas aun.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa – etto… ¡es que ya no tiene pila! – Contestó nerviosa - ¿verdad "Mio-chan"? – habló dirigiéndose a Ritsu que estaba al lado de ella, pero en el cuerpo de Mio.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio – eh, si, si, se descargo y pues tu sabes tejeje – contestó nerviosa mirando rápidamente a los lados sin mover la cabeza.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu – Azusa ayúdame – dijo en susurro a la gatita que estaba en el cuerpo de Yui aun, apoyándose en ésta para quitarles el teléfono a las contrarias.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio - ¡Yui cuidado! – gritó alertando a su compañera olvidando que Mugi podía dudar, al ella dirigirse a Azusa como Yui, pero el momento lo ameritaba.

Mugi - ¿Yui? Pero si es Azusa-chan – habló dudosa.

Azusa, que como sabemos, estaba en el cuerpo de Yui todavía, corrió un poco hacia su verdadero cuerpo, quien realmente era Yui; para arrebatarle el teléfono, como Mio le había dado a entender.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio - ¡por aquí! – gritó poniéndose detrás de la mesa, y Yui le aventó el celular. Mio no se quedó de brazos cruzados y corrió hacia la baterista queriéndole quitar el móvil.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa - ¡Ricchan aquí estoy! – gritó dando pequeños saltitos para que le pasaran el teléfono, a lo cual Ritsu accedió, Yui corrió hacia la puerta a toda prisa.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu - ¡Azusa! ¡No dejes que salga! – gritó alertando a la kohai para que no dejara escapar a Yui con el teléfono. Azusa, corrió hacia Yui acorralándola antes de que llegara a la salida, pero ésta le devolvió el teléfono a Ritsu aventándolo por los aires, Mio brincó para poder alcanzarlo y Ritsu en el cuerpo de ésta aun, también corrió dando un salto para alcanzarlo primero; el celular iba en cámara lenta por los aires; mientras Mugi lo miraba caer lentamente, Yui se tapaba los ojos esperando su caída y Azusa en el cuerpo de la mayor de las Hirasawa veía con ansiedad, en espera de quien lo lograría agarrar a tiempo; Ritsu que estaba en el cuerpo de Mio, ya que la bajista es más alta que la baterista original, alcanzó a rozarlo un poco con los dedos ganándole así a Mio, que estaba en su cuerpo, pero solo para empujarlo hacia los pies de la mesa, haciendo que el teléfono cayera inerte debajo de una silla. Mio empujó a Ritsu, y corrió para lograr ganarlo por fin y abrirlo para ver de qué se trataba todo.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa - ¡Ricchan! ¡Lo ganó Mio-chan! – gritó asustada.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio – ¡soldado Yui, retirada! – gritó tratando de escapar, pero sintió un tirón del cuello de su uniforme.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu - ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – preguntó bastante avergonzada e irritada al ver las fotos que habían tomado Ritsu y Yui en sus cuerpos de ella y Azusa.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui - ¿Qué era Mio-senpai? – preguntó curiosa la kohai. Mio le mostró el teléfono bastante apenada cerrando los ojos sosteniendo a Ritsu aun.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa - ¡Mio-chan! ¡Azu-nyan! ¡gomen ne! – gritaba asustada disculpándose por lo que habían hecho.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio – solo e-estábamos ju-jugando Mio-chuan tejeje – dijo disculpándose mientras las verdaderas Mio y Azusa seguían viendo con caras atónitas y sonrojos muy apreciables en sus rostros, por la cantidad de ridiculeces que las castañas hicieron en sus cuerpos. – de verdad lo sentimos tejeje; por cierto ahora que me disculpo, yo Mio, porque soy Mio eh, quiero disculparme por parecer una loca controladora de vidas todo el tiempo y quitarle la diversión a todo, sobre todo con la pobre Ricchan que solo hace nuestra vida más divertida y _ - la baterista no terminó de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la hizo caer al suelo.

Mugi - ¡Ricchan! ¡¿Por qué le pegas a Mio-chan?! – exclamó preocupada al ver como Ritsu le pegaba a Mio, ignorando el cambio de personalidades.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu - ¡cállate! ¡Cállate! – Gritó exasperada hacia Ritsu a quien acaba de golpear – en realidad eres irritante – se quejaba aun sonrojada con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio - ¿pe-pero porque so-solo a mi? – se quejaba la baterista sobándose un chipote que salía de su cabeza tirada en el suelo.

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui – Ritsu-senpai, Yui-senpai, son de lo peor – se quejó la pequeña Tsundere con seriedad.

Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa – Azu-nyan, solo estábamos jugando tejeje – se excusaba la guitarrista mayor.

Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu - ¡ah! Como sea, debemos borrar esas cosas ahora antes de que alguien las vea, pero primero, Mugi… tenemos algo que contarte… - dijo la bajista con seriedad, lo que preocupo a la tecladista.

**NOTAS FINALES: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que la verdad me salió muy largo xD jeje arigato por la espera, y arigato a todos los que siguen la historia, jeje subiré la conti de este capitulo quizá mañana jojo espero que se diviertan; arigato por los revies los amo, eso es todo!**

**Chao, chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS: la verdad no tengo mucho que decir jeje, disculpen mi falta de ortografía T.T es que la mayoría del tiempo ando ocupada, pero quiero dejarles la conti, a mí tampoco me gusta que me dejen picada con algún fic tejeje disfrútenlo ;3 ya saben que yo no lo hago con el fin de molestarlo, es solo para robarles una sonrisa, una lagrimita, un suspiro o una mentada de Mother en todo caso que no les guste xD kjehkjeh ya saben solo para alejarlos del mundo normal **

**Por cierto, eh hecho un cambio en el dialogo xD es que es verdad, es agobiante escribir quien es cada quien en el cuerpo de la otra; así que les explico rápido ^^**

**Mio en Ritsu : es Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu**

**Ritsu en mio : Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio**

**Azusa en Yui : Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui**

**Yui en Azusa : yui en el cuerpo de Azusa**

**En realidad repetirlo mucho molesta tanto al que lee como al que escribe XD así que creo que así es mas fácil jojo, gracias por sus sugerencias a todos, arigato!**

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO **

…**.**

Mio dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, sin borrar las fotografías y videos que las castañas originales habían tomado momentos antes, para así proseguir.

Mio en Ritsu – bueno, antes que nada, Mugi, por favor toma asiento – dijo seriamente, mientras la baterista se levantaba del suelo reponiéndose del golpe que le había propinado hace unos momentos, Azusa se acercaba junto con Yui con caras de preocupación.

Mugi - ¿Qué pasa? Me están preocupando – decía temerosa

Mio en Ritsu – bueno, bueno, la verdad no sé por dónde empezar; quizá pensaras que estamos locas, o que estamos bromeando, aunque espero estar loca o soñando porque esto no es nada lógico o normal… - decía con seriedad – bueno, el punto es que… ¡ah! – Suspiró – es que no somos nosotras mismas.

Mugi – no entiendo – contestó confundida.

Ritsu en Mio – lo que Mio quiere decir es que intercambiamos cuerpos y ahora yo soy Mio, por desgracia, Azusa es Yui y Yui es Azusa y Mio es yo – explicó siendo lo más directa que podía. Mugi la miró con confusión, recordando de un momento a otro lo que había pasado el otro día en su cocina y el baño de la escuela; recordó sobre aquella sombra que se había manifestado y le avisó que sus amigas sufrirían un cambio o algo así.

Mugi – entonces este era el cambio… - musitó quedándose pensativa.

Yui en Azusa - ¿mugi-chan? ¿Piensas que estamos locas? – preguntó preocupada.

Mugi – es por eso que intercambiaron sus nombres y estaban raras todo este tiempo – la tecladista había logrado deducir lo que había estado pasando, a base de la explicación de sus amigas.

Mio en Ritsu – pues se puede decir que si…

Mugi – ya veo… -contestó pensativa

Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui – Mugi-senpai, pensamos que era mejor decirle porque creímos que podría ayudarnos a encontrar una solución, o por lo menos que esté enterada de lo que sucedía; digo, porque no podemos estar así siempre. – comentaba mientras la rubia la veía detenidamente.

Ritsu en Mio – además de que tampoco podemos ensayar; no sé tocar el bajo.

Mio en Ritsu – y yo no puedo tocar la batería – argumentó la bajista.

Yui en Azusa – y yo no tengo ganas; mejor tomemos té – habló inocentemente tomando asiento en la mesa.

Azusa/Mio - ¡Yui! – exclamaron ante la despreocupación de la guitarrista mayor.

Yui en Azusa – gomen ne tejeje – contestó tímida.

Ritsu en Mio – espero que no estés pensando en vendernos al circo, o llamar a los loqueros, porque te lo estas tomando muy a la ligera; digo, es bueno pero… es raro ¿no? – comentó con mirada confusa.

Mugi – bueno, quizá les sorprenda que lo tome tan normal, pero… - la rubia hizo una pausa para continuar – creo que ya tenía una idea de que algo así pasaría, que sufrirían un cambio – contestó sonriendo amablemente.

Mio/ Ritsu/ Yui/ Azusa - ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas juntas

Mio en Ritsu - ¡¿a qué te refieres con que sabias que algo así pasaría?! – pregunto curiosa y confundida.

Ritsu en Mio - ¡¿tu lo hiciste?! – preguntó algo molesta

Azusa en Yui -¡¿entonces sabes cómo disolverlo?! – preguntó ansiosa.

Yui en Azusa - ¡oh! ¡Lo sabías! Entonces Mugi-chan ¡¿eres vidente?! – preguntó con emoción e inocencia a lo que todas se le quedaron mirando con una gotita en la cabeza.

Azusa en Yui – Yui-senpai… si no va a decir algo de utilidad… mejor no piense – le dijo con seriedad mientras las demás asentían ante la sugerencia de la kohai.

Yui en Azusa – pero que malas son – se quejaba haciendo un cómico mohín.

Mugi – bueno, es claro que no soy vidente, y que tampoco lo eh hecho yo; así que tampoco sé como disolverlo; pero… hace unos días, el día que comenzó la discusión y todo eso, una extraña presencia apareció en mi cocina esa noche, me dijo que ustedes sufrirían un cambio, algo de que cuando los papeles se inviertan, deberían ponerse en los zapatos de la otra.

Ritsu en Mio -¡¿y que se supone que significa eso?! – preguntó confundida.

Azusa en Yui – quizá quiera decir que ¿debemos ser como la persona con la que cambiamos?

Mugi - ¡esperen! La clave está en lo que me dijo antes – todas guardaron silencio escuchando con atención lo que Mugi decía – dijo que debían remendar el vinculo que el orgullo modifico – finalizó mirando a todas con preocupación.

Ritsu en Mio - ¡oh! ¡Vaya! Parece que me quedaré como Mio toda la vida – se quejaba por no entender que quería decir la tecladista.

Mio en Ritsu – pues esfuérzate en pensar, porque yo definitivamente no quiero estar en tu cuerpo toda la vida – se quejó la bajista.

Azusa en Yui – ¡yo tampoco quiero quedarme en el cuerpo de Yui-senpai! – replicó la kohai.

Yui en Azua - ¿Qué hay de malo en mi cuerpo Azu-nyan? – preguntaba confundida.

Todas guardaron silencio tratando de meditar que significaba aquello que Mugi les dijo; estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos, todas miraban hacia el suelo tratando de encontrar una manera de regresar a sus cuerpos de vuelta; tratando de entender como regresar a sus vidas normales; cuando una voz muy familiar las sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que todas saltaran del susto.

Sawako - ¿así que intercambio de cuerpos?... – preguntaba sonriendo ladina.

Ritsu en Mio -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿De dónde sales siempre Sawa-chan?! – preguntaba asustada llevándose una mano al pecho

Mio en Ritsu - ¡¿hace cuanto que está ahí?! – preguntó exaltada.

Sawako – bueno, acabo de llegar, además porque se sorprenden si les dije que hoy vendría por el té – contestó haciendo mohín – aunque creo que encontré algo más interesante que eso – se levantó de la silla mostrándoles el celular por el que peleaban hace unos momentos; mostrándoles las imágenes que Ritsu y Yui habían tomado hace un rato.

Azusa en Yui - ¡Mio-senpai! ¡El celular! – exclamó sonrojándose y apuntando hacia el teléfono.

Mio en Ritsu - ¡Sawako-sensei! ¡Deme eso! – exclamó caminando rápidamente hacia la profesora con un sonrojo bastante remarcado.

Ritsu en Mio - ¡jojo! ¡Buen trabajo Sawa-chan, ah recuperado nuestras evidencias! – gritaba eufórica ovacionando a la profesora por tener el celular que momentos antes habían perdido en manos de las pelinegras.

Yui en Azusa - ¡yosh! ¡sawa-chan, démelo a mí! – dijo la guitarrista animadamente.

Mio/ Azusa - ¡no Sawako-sensei, no! – gritaron al unísono en tono de suplica.

Sawako – tranquilas, tranquilas, no haré nada que no quieran – dijo sonriendo levemente, pero después de todo, si quieren que les dé el celular les pediré un favor… - hizo una pausa mirando con cautela a las jóvenes quienes estaban esperando lo que la profesora diría con ansiedad - ¿Quién desea con más ganas el celular? – preguntó sonriendo ladina mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su cintura.

Mio/ Ritsu/ Azusa/ Yui - ¡yo! – dijeron todas al unísono

Sawako – bien… ya veo… - contestó soltando un suspiro e hizo una pausa – ¡que se decida en una competencia! – exclamó levantando su pulgar hacia el frente.

Mio/ Azua - ¿una competencia? - preguntaron confundidas.

Sawako – Mio-chan, si estas fotos salen a relucir un día por casualidad en el internet o en la escuela; ¿crees que sería bueno para tu imagen? – preguntó con curiosidad

Mio en Ritsu - ¡claro que no! ¡Es por eso que debe darme ese celular para borrar esas horrorosas fotos y videos! – contestó la bajista con nerviosismo.

Sawako - ¿y qué hay de ti Azusa-chan? Digo, porque tú te quedaras en la escuela más tiempo que ellas, y si esas fotos se publican serás el hazme reír de todo sakuragaoka - la profesora hablaba en un tono que le ponía emoción a las cosas.

Azusa en Yui – no sé a qué se refiere, pero suena horroroso – contestó la kohai sonrojándose e imaginándose lo que pasaría.

Ritsu en Mio – anda Sawa-chan, sin rodeos, dinos que quieres – contestó levemente molesta

Sawako – bueno, bueno, siempre tan impaciente Ricchan – dijo cerrando los ojos guardando el celular en algún bolsillos de su típico vestido color beige – de acuerdo el plan es este.

Mio/ Ritsu/Yui / Azusa - _¿desde cuando hubo un plan? –_ se preguntaban todas con una gotita en su cabeza.

Sawako - ¡harán una pasarela de moda con los vestuarios que yo les diga! El equipo que modele mejor, ganará el celular de vuelta. – dijo la maestra bastante emocionada mientras todas la miraban con desgane y una gota sobre sus cabezas.

Mio en Ritsu - ¡eso no es justo!, apenas ayer dijo que se comportaría como la profesora que es, y ahora en lugar de que ponga orden; aun sabiendo de nuestro problema, nos pone condiciones para devolvernos el teléfono que puede dañar tanto mi reputación como la de Azusa – se quejó la pelinegra.

Sawako – ¿mmmh? Cierto, hace unos días dije eso; pero solo porque la hora del té había sido cancelada; ahora que regresó puedo ser como siempre – contestó sonriendo.

Ritsu en Mio – ¡nee Yui! Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, por donde lo veamos, esto también molesta a Mio y a Azusa – corrió al almacén del salón donde guardaban los disfraces – bueno, bueno, nosotras aceptamos encantadas Sawa-chan – dijo con orgullo.

Sawako – ¡bien! ¡Que gane la mejor! – exclamó sentándose en la mesa para tomar té

Azusa en Yui – ¡nosotras nunca aceptamos! – dijo apenada y levemente disgustada

Mio en Ritsu - ¡Mugi! ¡Ayuda! – exclamó mirando hacia la rubia

Mugi – pienso que sería bueno para que se pusieran en los zapatos de la otra – contestó sonriendo

Yui en Azusa – sigo sin entender eso Ricchan… - dijo eso mientas comenzaba a probarse un traje de sirvienta.

Azusa en Yui - ¡Yui-senpai, deje de ponerse esa ropa que me hace ver ridícula! – se quejó la gatita corriendo hacia Yui para que dejara de ponerse esa ropa.

Ritsu en Mio – se están quedando atrás equipo del aburrimiento – dijo Ritsu burlona mientras se probaba otro traje

Mio en Ritsu - ¡Ritsu! ¡Deja de ponerte eso! – se quejó exasperada

Sawako – Mio-chan, a este paso Ricchan y Yui-chan ganaran el teléfono – habló divertida.

Mio – ¡no puede ser! Aaagg! – se quejó y se dirigió hacia el carrito de ropa que Ritsu saco del almacén y se probó un disfraz de los animales con los que repartían volantes para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Azusa en Yui - Mio-chan, no creo que ese traje ayude mucho para recuperar el teléfono – musitó la gatita apenada

Mio en Ritsu - ¡pero es que esto es tan vergonzoso! Cuando regrese a mi cuerpo golpeare a Ritsu hasta que me destroce los nudillos… - decía en susurros la bajista bastante sonrojada.

Ritsu en Mio - ¡ta dah! Mira Yui ¿Qué tal se me ve esto? – decía felizmente con un disfraz de enfermera dando vueltas mientras lo modelaba

Yui en Azusa -¡sugoi! Ricchan en Mio-chan se ve tan kawai

Sawako - ¡punto para el dúo dinámico! – exclamó la profesora ovacionando lo bien que se veía.

Mio en Ritsu - ¡Ritsu! – Se quejó la pelinegra – nadie se casará conmigo ahora… - decía en un rincón con Azusa consolándola a su lado en tono de resignación.

Después de un rato de tanto modelaje y quejidos por parte de las pelinegras al ver que Ritsu y Yui se probaban todos esos disfraces vergonzosos ante su gusto; finalmente llegó la hora en que se terminaron los trajes y Sawako hizo una pausa.

Ritsu en Mio – bueno, bueno y ya nos dirá quien ganó Sawa-chan – decía curiosa.

Sawako – la verdad es que creo que es un empate – dijo la maestra con seriedad.

Ritsu /Yui – eh?! ¡No es justo! – se quejaron las castañas y las pelinegras suspiraron con alivio.

Ritsu en Mio - ¿pero por qué? – preguntó inconforme.

Sawako – bueno, digamos que ambos equipos pusieron de su parte

Yui en Azusa – pero si apenas y se probaron un traje – se quejó haciendo mohín.

Sawako – bueno sí, pero se esforzaron - contestó la profesora – además de que eran realmente kawai, Ritsu te sienta bien lo tímido – argumentó la profesora con un brillo en sus ojos

Ritsu en Mio – tanto para esto, vamos a cambiarnos Yui – la castaña comenzó a cambiarse

Yui en Azusa – nee Ricchan Sawa-chan nos estafó – se quejaba haciendo mohín junto con Ritsu.

Ritsu en Mio – ni hablar.

Mio /Azusa – gracias Sawako-sensei – dijeron al unísono un poco más relajadas.

Mugi - ¿Qué hará con el teléfono? – preguntó curiosa, después de rato de observar lo que pasaba.

Sawako – eso te lo dejo a ti – le entregó el teléfono mientras sus amigas se cambiaban. Mugi recibió el móvil y sonrió – bueno, bueno, ¡si quieren recuperar el teléfono, mañana tendremos otra competencia, así que pongan todo su empeño! – exclamó entusiasmada fingiendo que aun tenía el móvil. – Las veo mañana, y sobre el cambio de cuerpos… - todas regresaron a ver a la profesora con curiosidad - no sé cómo ayudarles chicas, pero sería correcto que se entendieran unas a otras – la profesora sonrió amablemente y luego se despidió de todas.

Azusa en Yui – eso no nos ayudó en nada, ¿ahora qué haremos? – preguntó algo desanimada mirando a sus senpais.

Mio en Ritsu – ni hablar, esto de verdad es un asco – se quejó la pelinegra.

Ritsu en Mio – ni lo digas, ya no quiero ser tú – se quejó la baterista.

Mio en Ritsu – yo tampoco quiero ser tu, es molesto

Azusa en Yui – ya quiero regresar a mi cuerpo – habló la gatita deprimida.

Yui en Azusa - ¿tampoco te gusta ser yo Azu-nyan? – preguntó con preocupación.

Azusa en Yui - ¿tengo que contestar eso? – dijo sarcásticamente.

Todas guardaron silencio y bajaron sus miradas sin entender porque les sucedía eso a ellas hasta que Yui irrumpió en aquel silencio.

Yui en Azusa - ¡ya sé! – Exclamó con seguridad - ¿Qué tal si le decimos a las chicas del club de ocultismo que nos den un conjuro para regresar a la normalidad? – dejó caer su puño derecho en su mano izquierda.

Ritsu en Mio – Yui… hasta yo creo que eso es ilógico y una malísima idea… - contestó la baterista con desgane.

Yui en Azusa – por lo menos estoy aportando ideas – hizo mohín cómico.

Mugi – chicas… que tal si meditamos lo que ese espectro me dijo – sugirió la rubia.

Ritsu en Mio – ya hasta se me olvidó – contestó la castaña.

Mio en Ritsu – a ti todo se te olvida, hasta las cosas más importantes; lo que mugi dijo que él le dijo es que hasta que se remiende el vinculo que el orgullo modifico regresaremos a la normalidad, que debemos ponernos en los zapatos de la contraria; díganme, ¿Qué entienden por eso? – preguntó la bajista con seriedad.

Yui en Azusa - ¡yo sé Mio-chan! – contestó la castaña – que ustedes deben entendernos y dejar de ser tan estrictas. – contestó con determinación.

Ritsu en Mio - ¡eso es cierto! – exclamó la castaña.

Azusa en Yui – oh probablemente que ustedes deben ser más responsables como nosotras y dejar de holgazanear tanto – interrumpió la gatita

Mio en Ritsu – y deben de ser más maduras – argumentó la bajista.

Ritsu en Mio - ¡¿Por qué nosotras?! – pregunto irritada

Yui en Azusa – es cierto, ustedes son las que causan las peleas – contestó Yui apoyando a Ritsu.

Azusa en Yui – lo que pasa es que ustedes todo lo quieren fácil y servido, ¡es por eso que estamos así! – habló la gatita perdiendo la paciencia.

Ritsu en Mio - ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Estoy casi segura de que esto es culpa de ustedes! – contradijo la baterista señalando a la kohai con el dedo índice.

Mio en Ritsu - ¡ojala fuese nuestra culpa sabríamos como resolverlo! – la bajista perdía los estribos y defendía a la kohai.

Yui en Azusa – pues, pues, ¡quizá deberían arreglarlo ya que se creen muy listas! – argumentó seria.

Ritsu en Mio - ¡eso Yui! – la baterista ovacionó el comentario de la guitarrista mayor.

Mio en Ritsu - ¡¿Por qué nosotras?! Ustedes también están en el problema – se quejó la ojigris, el ambiente se ponía tenso y la discusión aumentaba hasta que Mugi que todo estaba presenciando gritó para que se callen.

Mugi - ¡basta! ¿Qué no ven que están empezando de nuevo? – Dijo con seriedad - así no arreglaran nada, quizá es por eso que están en este problema, porque se la pasan peleando, deben ser más comprensivas unas con otras, ¿es eso tan difícil de hacer? – preguntó con preocupación la tecladista mientras todas se miraron con desilusión por no ceder un poco a lo que la contraria opinaba sobre sus personalidades, sin remover el orgullo que les había hecho caer en un juego de mal gusto.

**NOTAS FINALES: gomen ne por no actualizar rápido tejeje es que tuve unos problemillas afectando mi creatividad e inspiración así que si no es muy bueno el capitulo gomen, ya saben que lo hago por gusto y solo para y por ustedes mis queridos lectores :3**

**Bueno sin más que decir me largo, agradezco sus reviews**

**Chao, chao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTAS: wooah! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba por cosas de la vida tejeje primero me quedé sin internet y luego se me fue el avión en cosas del destino, eso de ver al vacio con la mente en blanco se me da bien ;3 así que se me va el tiempo. Bueno aquí la continuación de este fic LoL! La Sra. Imaginación no se me manifestaba tejeje**

**HICE UN CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA EN LA FORMA DE NARRARLO; ESPERO LO ENTIENDAN JEJE ES QUE ES MAS FACIL COMO PARA QUIEN LEE COMO PARA QUIEN ESCRIBE; ESTA EN MODO DE PROSA ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN OBVIO, ESTE FIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

Mugi miraba con decepción a sus amigas quienes habían comenzado a pelear nuevamente, tratando de entenderlas y a la vez explicarles sus problemas.

-creo que deberían intentarlo por lo menos… - finalizo un poco más calmada la tecladista.

-¿pero cómo se supone que debemos arreglarlo? – preguntó Ritsu en Mio.

-quisiera saberlo…es solo que deben tratar de entenderse unas con otras, deben ser como antes y no discutir como siempre; recuerden que la discordia hizo esto – argumentó la tecladista.

-¡tengo una idea! – Exclamó Yui en Azusa – todo esto es porque estamos peleando ¿cierto? – Preguntó con curiosidad – bueno, es obvio que debemos darnos cariño y mucho amor para volver a ser como antes, digo, si nos queremos como antes y nos volvemos a llevar bien, entonces ¡regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos! Así podré comer lo que yo quiera cuando quiera – sugirió la mayor de las Hirasawa sonriendo.

-creo que es una buena idea – dijo gentilmente la tecladista, con la esperanza de que sus amigas regresaran a la normalidad.

Yui aun en el cuerpo de la gatita, corrió hacia ella tomándola de las manos mirándole con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Qué haces Yui-senpai? – preguntó extrañada Azusa aun en el cuerpo de Yui.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Si me das mucho cariño y yo a ti, entonces volveremos a ser normales! Ahora ¡quiéreme! – exclamó sin soltar las manos de la gatita

-Yui-senpai… yo no creo que…eso sea lo que nos quiere dar a entender Mugi-senpai… - musitó la gatita algo dudosa.

-solo intentémoslo Azu-nyan – suplicó Yui en Azusa, rogándole con la mirada a la kohai que aun seguía en su cuerpo, la cual suspiró resignada; pensando que a estas alturas, nada podría ser más vergonzoso y que intentarlo no estaba de más.

-de acuerdo – contestó la kohai con resignación.

Las demás miraban a Yui y Azusa con rareza. Mio aun en el cuerpo de la baterista, miraba dudosamente a ambas chicas al igual que Ritsu en el cuerpo de la baterista; casi tomándolas de locas, sin poder describir quien estaba más loca, si Azusa por hacerle caso a Yui o Yui por sugerir cosas irrazonables y torpes; mientras tanto Mugi sonreía ansiosa al ver que Yui y Azusa lo intentaban fuese como fuese, al parecer ellas le ponían algo de interés, regresando a ver a Ritsu y Mio, como esperando a ver a qué horas lo intentaban ellas también.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ritsu en Mio frunciendo el ceño - ¿esperas que hagamos esa ridiculez también? – preguntó con sorna la baterista cruzándose de brazos.

-pues no soy yo quien está intercambiada de cuerpo así que… es su decisión… - contestó la tecladista.

-pero…es que no creo que sea esa la solución… - contestó Mio en Ritsu tímidamente, a lo que Mugi solo negó con la cabeza en acción de desilusión, al ver que ellas no lo intentaban. Después de un rato, Ritsu y Mio suspiraron resignadas y se miraron fijamente con la duda en sus rostros.

-hagámoslo Ritsu, no perdemos nada – dijo con decisión la bajista.

-¡ah! – suspiró la baterista, tomando de las manos con desgane a la bajista – se siente raro tocar mis manos – argumentó algo incomoda – bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó con incomodidad una vez más.

-solo debes querer a Mio-chan como cuando eran amigas o algo así; cualquier sentimiento positivo ayudará quizá, si no funciona pues entonces, sería como abono al proceso – contestó Yui en Azusa; mientras todas le miraban extrañadas.

-_creo que Yui lo está entendiendo… - _pensó la tecladista mirándole con orgullo, pues después de ser la más torpe, ahora trataba de ser útil y contribuir ideas.

-bueno, bueno, ya te estoy queriendo – dijo Ritsu en Mio cerrando los ojos sin soltar las manos de la bajista que estaba en su cuerpo aun - ¿me estas queriendo tu también? – preguntó dudosa abriendo un ojo.

-Ritsu cállate me desconcentras – contestó la bajista.

-¡tsk! Solo pregunté, porque si tu no lo haces no funcionará – dijo Ritsu algo desesperada.

-bueno, entonces sí, sí, ya te estoy queriendo – contestó sarcástica la bajista.

-pues no haces un buen trabajo porque seguimos igual – contestó nuevamente Ritsu con sorna.

-¿y qué tal si eras tú la que no está esforzándose? – preguntó Mio frunciendo el ceño, casi acusando a Ritsu del poco desempeño.

-bueno, pues no creo que sea eso posible, porque me estoy esforzando ¿no me crees? – contestó Ritsu.

-obvio no, tratándose de ti no creo que te esfuerces – contradijo Mio en Ritsu.

-¿y cómo te demuestro que te estoy queriendo? – preguntó retadora la baterista en Mio - ¿tengo que besarte para que veas que si te estoy amando? – argumentó burlona frunciendo un ceño sin despegar la mirada de Mio, quien aún seguía en su cuerpo.

-¡claro q-que no! – contestó rápidamente poniéndose muy nerviosa y sonrojada la bajista.

-¡jaja! ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Eso quiere decir que quieres que te de un beso! – Exclamó la baterista apuntando con el dedo índice a la contraria mientras reía divertida – besarme a mi misma sería demasiado sexy – argumentó seductoramente.

-¡baka Ritsu! ¡Tómatelo enserio! – reprendió la bajista con sonrojos aun.

-Nee Mio, tranquila, solo estoy jugando. Ahora sí, ya lo haré bien – contestó la baterista reponiéndose de las risas, tomando a Mio una vez más de las manos.

Las demás miraban con entretenimiento, como la baterista y la bajista hacían su intento al igual que Yui y Azusa; recordando así, que así era siempre, todas riendo y siempre unidas como fuese, deseosas de arreglar su problema parecían entenderse un poco más… quizá solo un poco. Así pasaron un buen rato, tratando de "quererse" y ver si algo revertía ese intento, pero no pasó nada y seguían igual físicamente; sin embargo en su interior, podían sentir que las cosas mejoraban.

-bueno… creo que después de todo, esto ah sido una pérdida de tiempo – habló la baterista en Mio, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.

-yo siempre eh querido a Azu-nyan, aunque ella piense que soy un asco tocando la guitarra – dijo Yui en Azusa alegremente.

-yo no creo que sea así Yui-senpai; discúlpeme…me dejé llevar por el enojo, hablé sin pensar – se disculpó la gatita en el cuerpo de su senpai todavía.

-no te preocupes Azu-nyan, trataré de ensayar más para ser mejor – contesto con inocencia. A decir verdad, Yui era tan simple, que perdonaba con tan poco. Azusa le sonrió con calidez y entendía cada vez un poco más la personalidad de Yui.

-parece que alguien se les está adelantando, a este paso serán las ultimas en cambiar – dijo Mugi mirando a Ritsu y a Mio; pues notaba la comprensión y el avance en Yui y Azusa.

-¡jah! Ni en un millón de años – contradijo Ritsu en Mio - ¡andando Mio! Hoy dormirás en mi casa – dijo eufórica la baterista mientras jalaba a Mio en su cuerpo.

-¡e-espera Ritsu! – se quejó la pelinegra, ahora castaña; por los tirones de Ritsu; mientras salían del salón del club.

-Nee Azu-nyan, tu también deberías venir a mi nueva casa a dormir; más bien, tu casa – sugirió la mayor de las Hirasawa.

-pero Yui-senpai, Ui-chan se quedará sola en casa – contestó la kohai algo preocupada por la hermana menor de su senpai.

-no te preocupes Azu-nyan, ahorita le marco y le digo que hoy me quedaré a dormir en tu casa, espera. – Yui en el cuerpo de la gatita, buscaba su celular para marcarle a Ui, en su mochila original - ¡aquí está! – exclamó felizmente sacando el móvil de la mochila y comenzó a marcar.

-Yui-senpai espere ¡yo debería contes_ - no terminó de la hablar la kohai, cuando Yui en su cuerpo ya estaba hablando con su hermana menor.

-¿si, onee-chan? – contestó la menor de las Hirasawa al escuchar su móvil sonar.

-¡Ui! Etto… te quería avisar que me quedaré a dormir en casa de Azu-nyan! – contestó la mayor de las Hirasawa, olvidándose por un momento que aun seguía en el cuerpo de la pequeña Azusa, y que sus voces no eran las mismas, ni tampoco similares.

-¿Azusa-chan? – preguntó dudosa la pequeña castaña al escuchar la voz de su amiga y no la de su hermana.

-¿are? – Yui abrió los ojos como plato al recordar que seguía en el cuerpo de Azusa - ¡AH! ¡si! Soy yo, Azusa tejeje etto… bueno, era broma lo que dije de ser Yui tejeje bueno esto… - Yui no sabía que contestar y Azusa le quitó el teléfono.

-¡deme eso Yui-senpai! – Dijo la gatita un poco desesperada mientras contestaba el celular - ¿sí? ¿Ui? Esto, te quería decir que me quedaré a dormir en casa de Azusa por hoy, te veo mañana en la escuela ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la gatita en el cuerpo de su senpai.

-claro, no hay problema onee-chan – contestó amablemente la pequeña Hirasawa; ambas colgaron el teléfono.

-bueno Yui-senpai, vayamos a casa – dijo la kohai.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Pijamada con Azu-nyan! – exclamó felizmente la guitarrista mayor en el cuerpo de la gatita. Así ambas chicas abandonaron el salón de música, despidiéndose a su vez de Mugi, quien les miraba con aprobación porque al parecer eran más comprensivas que las necias de Ritsu y Mio.

En casa de Mio; un par de chicas entraba a toda prisa, Ritsu en el cuerpo de la bajista, jalando a Mio.

-¡bien! ¡Ahora si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! – Dijo la baterista sonriente – tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar que estamos haciendo mal y tratar de remendar nuestro pecados, recuerda que tienes que "amarme" para que funcione – dijo con sarcasmo aun burlándose de lo que pasó en el salón de música.

-¡Ritsu basta con eso! – se quejó la bajista.

-solo digo la verdad, recuerda que Yui lo dijo; y si tu no me quieres, entonces de nada me sirve que yo si te ame – dijo esto haciendo un drama – entonces, "amémonos" – Ritsu seguía con eso con tono de drama, sin percatarse de que ellas no eran las únicas en la casa de los Akiyama. Escucharon un vaso que cayó al suelo e inmediatamente ambas voltearon a ver.

-¡mamá! – exclamaron ambas al ver la madre de Mio mirarlas atónita.

-¡hi-hija! N-no sabía que tuvieses esos gu-gustos – dijo la Sra. Akiyama un poco apenada al escuchar que su hija, quien en realidad en esos momentos era Ritsu, le pedía a la castaña que se amaran.

-¡¿eh?! – exclamó Mio en Ritsu por lo que su madre había pensado, mirando fulminante a la baterista quien ahora era ella.

-¡ah! ¡No! E-es solo pa-para una obra ¡sí! ¡Eso! – explicaba Ritsu en el cuerpo de la bajista, para que la madre de esta no pensara otra cosa, mientras Mio asentía rápidamente apoyando la respuesta de Ritsu.

-bueno, no te apenes hija, yo te apoyo como sea; y si es para una obra no te preocupes – contestó amablemente la Sra. Akiyama.

-bu-bueno voy a estar en mi habitación – dijo rápidamente Ritsu siendo Mio y subió a toda prisa al cuarto de la pelinegra acompañada de ésta.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre estaría en casa tan temprano?! – se quejó la baterista sonrojada.

-¡¿crees que lo sabía?! No pensé que llegara tan temprano – susurró la bajista quejándose.

-como sea, creo que tu mamá se creyó lo de la obra ¡pff! – La castaña original hizo una pausa y sonrió malvadamente – Mio… ahora tu madre pensará que me amas ajaja – la castaña original reía a carcajadas en el cuerpo de su amiga, por lo que Mio se sonrojó y le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡eso es tu culpa! ¡Y ni te quejes! – dijo la bajista acusando a la baterista de todo.

-¡ouch! Eso duele – se quejó Ritsu – sigo creyendo que esto te afecta a ti también, ya que como yo soy tu, te golpeas a ti misma – contestó Ritsu con sorna.

-¡baka Ritsu! – Mio corrió hacia Ritsu empujándola en la cama tratando de golpearla.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquila Mio, tranquila! – se quejó la baterista original tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga. Estuvieron así un par de segundos, hasta que cayeron al suelo, mirándose fijamente y comenzaron a reír.

-eres una tonta Mio – dijo entre risas la baterista.

-es por estar tanto tiempo contigo – contestó la bajista con sonrisa de triunfo.

-Hey, no es justo – se quejó la castaña.

-¡chicas! La cena estará lista apresúrense – gritó la madre de Mio desde debajo de las escaleras. Así ambas chicas dispusieron a bañarse y cambiarse para bajar a cenar.

-ya está servido tu plato hija – dijo gentilmente la madre de la bajista.

-gracias mami – contestó Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu, olvidándose que ante los ojos de su madre, en esos momentos ella era Ritsu.

-¿mami? – preguntó burlona Ritsu en el cuerpo de la bajista, ya que Mio era muy infantil en ese sentido, siendo muy cariñosa con sus padres; aun los llamaba mami y papi.

-¡Madre! – contradijo rápidamente la Mio original - ¡digo! Se-señora A-Akiyama – trató de componer rápidamente que llamaba madre a su ahora no mamá; ya que ella tenía que comportarse como Ritsu.

-¡vaya! Pasar tanto tiempo con Mio te hace casi como mi hija, que ahora hasta me dices "madre" – dijo sonriendo divertida la señora.

-gomen ne… - se disculpó la bajista un tanto apenada.

-no te preocupes Ricchan, no hay problema – contestó con gentileza la madre de Mio.

-tranquila "Ricchan" todo está bien – dijo Ritsu en el cuerpo de la bajista, tratando de parecer normal. Sin embargo, actuaba de una manera despreocupada y muy a la Ritsu, lo que dejaba confundida a la madre de la verdadera Mio - ¿Qué hay de cenar má? Muero de hambre – dijo Ritsu sentándose despreocupadamente en una silla de la mesa con ambas manos sobre la nuca.

-bueno… - se quedó mirando por un momento a su hija, dudando si era la misma de siempre – hice pastel de carne, tu favorito… - contestó dudosa la madre de la bajista; mientras Mio observaba como Ritsu se dejaba llevar por ser como era; haciendo ver una Mio ridícula para su gusto; así que se acercó levemente a Ritsu, quien aun estaba en su cuerpo y le dio un pisotón "disimulado" lo que hizo que la baterista brincara sobre la silla de dolor.

-¡ouch! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – no terminó de hablar, cuando desvió su mirada hacia la madre de Mio, quien aun la veía con curiosidad y algo extrañada – digo… "Ricchan" tejeje ¿pasa algo? – preguntó forzosamente sonriendo, remarcando el "Ricchan".

-no nada, tomaré asiento – contestó más tranquila, haciendo que Ritsu se comportara un poco más decente.

-bueno…te serviré a ti también…Ricchan… - habló en tono dudoso la madre de la ojigris, mirando a ambas chicas de la misma manera.

-¡si, gracias! – contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo, regresándose a ver rápidamente.

-etto… ¿es esto una tarea? ¿Cambiar de personalidades? – preguntó extrañada la madre de Mio al ver el comportamiento de las dos chicas.

-¡oh, no! No, para nada, no como cree, no es eso, ya sabe la tarea y eso nos confunde – contestaron nerviosas las dos al unísono.

-ya veo… bueno iré a traer la comida no tardo… - finalizó la madre de Mio, para ir por la cena, no muy convencida de haber entendido que se traían en manos Ritsu y Mio; ya que ignoraba los cambios de cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Ritsu?! – preguntó exasperada la bajista en el cuerpo de la baterista entre susurros.

-¿Qué hago de qué? Eres tú la que se olvida que está en mi cuerpo – musito Ritsu inconforme.

-pues cuida tus modales – susurró Mio una vez más quejándose del comportamiento de la baterista.

-¡tsk! No es mi culpa que no sepas fingir frente a "mami" – musitó Ritsu una vez más con sorna, haciendo que Mio se sonrojara.

-¡dije madre! – contradijo Mio apenada.

-jaja Mio eres muy infantil – dijo Ritsu divertida.

-¡baka Ritsu! – se quejó Mio en un susurro.

-si mami te escucha hablando así, te castigará – amenazó la baterista por los insultos de Mio.

-se te olvida que soy tú, por desgracia ahora – contestó triunfante la bajista en el cuerpo de la baterista.

-si así recordaras siempre que eres yo; no tendríamos que pasar por momentos incómodos y no nos tacharían de locas – contestó Ritsu con cara de "¬¬'"

-aunque no cambiemos de cuerpos; contigo siempre creen que estamos locas – argumentó Mio sonriendo divertida.

-agradece que tienes quien te haga reír – dijo presumida la baterista original.

-no te hagas la importante – refunfuño Mio en el cuerpo de la baterista, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ambas se miraron y recordaron el porqué de su amistad, dándose cuenta de que aunque peleen, siempre se disculpan, porque así son ellas; algo que no se podría cambiar. El ambiente se sentía agradable, y comenzaban a olvidar porque estaban ambas en la casa de Mio, solo, disfrutaban de su compañía y de las boberías de Ritsu como siempre; hasta que la voz de la madre de la bajista las sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡aquí tienes Ricchan! – dijo felizmente la Sra. Akiyama, sirviéndole un plato de comida a Ritsu y a Mio.

-gracias – dijeron ambas chicas con cortesía al unísono.

Así comenzaron a cenar; mientras la madre de Mio no dejaba de observarlas, Mio se sentía nerviosa por la mirada de su madre, y Ritsu… Ritsu comía con ansias, lo cual se le hacía bastante raro a la madre de la bajista; ya que su hija al parecer estaba comiendo como naufraga; sin embargo, ignoraba que en realidad era Ritsu en el cuerpo de su hija.

-vaya…veo que estas hambrienta Mio… - habló temerosa la madre de ésta.

-¿oh? Ah… tejeje si, la escuela y todo eso, tu sabes má, desgaste de adolescentes – contestó Ritsu con despreocupación rascándose la cabeza; mientras Mio le miraba con cara de "te estrangularé en cuanto pueda".

-y bien Ricchan ¿Por qué tan callada? – preguntó curiosa la Sra. Akiyama al ver que Ritsu, quien en realidad era su hija Mio, no hablaba mucho como de costumbre.

-ah…bueno…e-etto… es que estoy a-algo cansada… - contestó en apenas un hilo de voz.

-ya veo… tu muy cansada y Mio muy alocada, raro; pero bueno así son los jóvenes de hoy en día ¿cierto? – contestó sonriendo con amabilidad la Sra.

El rato pasó y por fin la cena terminó, gracias a Kamizama para Mio, ya que Ritsu parecía ser bastante despreocupada, lo cual ella no era normalmente y la madre de Mio comenzaba a sospechar de algo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, ambas chicas ayudaron a la madre de Mio a lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina. Finalmente terminaron y ambas chicas disponían a subir al cuarto de la bajista.

-¡nee, Mio-chuan! Estuvo buena la cena – dijo Ritsu sobándose la panza riendo placenteramente.

-mi mam_ madre, siempre cocina así – contestó la bajista.

-pues deberías aprender para cuando vayas de visita a mi casa – argumentó Ritsu en el cuerpo de la bajista aun.

-bueno como sea Ritsu, recuerda que estoy aquí porque íbamos a aclarar el tema de nuestro problema. – habló Mio con seriedad.

-¡ah cierto! Lo había olvidado – contestó la baterista rascando su mejilla – y bueno, ¿Cómo piensas que podríamos arreglarlo? – preguntó la castaña ansiosa.

-¿mmmh? No lo sé. Mugi dijo que debíamos ponernos en los zapatos de la otra para entendernos, y remendar el vínculo que se modificó… eso quiere decir, que hay que ser más comprensivas y aceptar nuestros errores… - dijo con seriedad la ojigris en Ritsu.

-¡fiuu! – Chifló Ritsu con asombro – hablando así, me veo tan señora – dijo Ritsu con sorna, al ver como hablaba Mio con tanta seriedad en su cuerpo.

-¡Ritsu! En serio, hay que tomarlo con seriedad – se quejó la bajista original con un leve sonrojo.

-¡jajaja! De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- la castaña original hizo una pausa un poco pensativa y prosiguió – bueno, mira, eh pensado en que si tú y yo, bueno tú sabes, intercambiamos de cuerpos de la nada, quizá si nosotras tenemos algún tipo de choque o algo así… - dijo la baterista impactando sus manos.

-te refieres a que ¿choquemos? ¿Qué nos impactemos la una a la otra? – preguntó Mio algo confundida.

-¡sí! ¡Eso! Yo corro, tú corres y luego nos impactamos, quizá así cambiemos de cuerpos otra vez y seamos normales – sugirió la castaña en el cuerpo de su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿estás loca?! E-eso no funcionaria – contestó exaltada la bajista.

-bueno, bueno, es solo una sugerencia – dijo Ritsu meneando su mano como para restarle importancia al asunto – aunque no perderíamos nada en intentarlo; digo, hemos hecho cosas más ridículas como lo que pasó hoy en el salón de música, intentar esto no tendría nada de malo, enserio; además estoy desesperada por regresar a ser yo – finalizó Ritsu descontenta.

-yo también lo estoy, pero… puede ser peligroso… - contestó Mio asustada y dudosa.

-puede, pero puede que nos resulte – dijo Ritsu para animar a su amiga. Después de un rato de meditar que más podrían hacer; ninguna decía nada hasta que Mio se cansó de pensar y esperar que algo pasara, Brincó de donde estaba sentada alborotándose el cabello desesperada.

-¡aaah! – Gritó desesperada - ¡qué importa, hagámoslo Ritsu! – continuó decidida

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida Ritsu

-tu corres, yo corro, nos impactamos y cambiamos, ¡eso! – finalizo la bajista en el cuerpo de su amiga, poniéndose en posición para correr.

-¡jaja! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Ritsu se levantó de la cama y corrió para ponerse en posición de correr.

-¡a la cuenta de tres! Uno, dos, ¡ahora! – gritó Mio corriendo hacia la contraria - ¡aaaah!

-¡aquí voy! ¡Aaaah! – la baterista corrió hacia Mio quien venía hacia ella en su cuerpo. Ambas dieron un brinco impactándose una con otra a toda velocidad.

La madre de Mio venia subiendo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de ésta, para darle las buenas noches como siempre. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dispuso a entrar.

-Mio, cariño quería decirte _ -la Sra. Akiyama no terminó de hablar, cuando se quedó perpleja al ver como Ritsu y Mio se impactaban una con otra, las cuales se le quedaron viendo adoloridas - …buenas noches… - dijo la Sra. Akiyama bastante perturbada por el comportamiento raro de Ritsu y Mio, cerrando la puerta y alejándose atónita del lugar.

-buenas noches…mami… - dijo Mio en el cuerpo de Ritsu – digo ¡madre! Di-di digo ¡Sra. Akiyama! – dijo recordando que aun era Ritsu.

-olvídalo ya, ya se fue… ¡ouch! – habló Ritsu en el cuerpo de Mio aun. – Creo q-que no ah funcionado… - finalizó la baterista sobándose la cabeza.

-debí suponer que era mala idea; ahora me duele todo ¡ow! – se quejaba la bajista original sobándose el abdomen. – No vuelvo a hacerte caso – finalizó

- ¡ah! ¿Ahora qué haremos?! – preguntaba Ritsu mientras se levantaba del suelo

-seguir pensando…creo… - habló Mio en Ritsu algo decepcionada.

-eso creo… - dijo Ritsu mientras le tendía la mano a Mio para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Así ambas chicas se quedaron viéndose y sonrieron con calidez. – Aunque pienso que fue divertido – argumentó Ritsu riendo ladina.

-olvídalo, solo si quieres morir de una contusión cerebral, lo es – dijo Mio con sarcasmo – estás loca Ritsu – finalizó Mio mirando entretenida a su amiga.

-no tanto como tú por hacerme caso – contradijo la baterista original sonriéndole cálidamente a su amiga de la infancia, que ahora estaba en su cuerpo.

Así ambas chicas comenzaron a reír entretenidas por lo que acababan de hacer; olvidándose por completo del porque estaban en ese embrollo; mientras la madre de Mio escuchó las risitas de ambas chicas algo confundida aun.

-debe ser por la adolescencia… - se dijo así misma, tratando de convencerse de que esa era la razón del cambio en su hija y en Ritsu.

NOTAS FINALES: **waaaa no me maten por tardar en actualizar tejeje es que eh tenido percances y todo eso, gracias por leer amm, siempre se me olvida algo así que no se que sea jojo espero reviews que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo para ustedes jeje bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo wuuuh! Será lo que pasa en casa de Yui con Azusa tejeje cuídense!**

**Hakuna matata! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS: yo de nuevo, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que se diviertan, ya que no cobro por hacer estos fics y que mi única paga es la reacción que les puedo robar con mis ocurrencias ¡lol! Así sea una sonrisa, carcajada, lagrima o una mentada de Mother en todo caso tejeje. Bueno ya los dejo con la continuación.**

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO ¬¬' SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FIC, EL CUAL NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO ARIGATOGOZAIMASU.**

En casa de los Nakano, entraron dos chicas bastante pensativas…

-¡bueno! Bienvenida a casa – habló energética una chica de coletas levantando ambas manos hacia el cielo y una sonrisa plena.

- Yui-senpai, deje de hacer eso…me hace ver rara – se quejó la castaña que la acompañaba.

-pero Azu-nyan; tú también me haces ver rara cuando eres tan seria – contradijo la chica de coletas haciendo pucheros.

-esto del cambio de cuerpos es bastante raro y molestoso – se quejó la kohai soltando un suspiro cansino.

-lo siento Azu-nyan – se disculpó Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa algo desanimada.

-no es tu culpa Yui-senpai; solo pienso que es algo… incomodo para todas – contestó la kohai en el cuerpo de su senpai tratando de sonreír para animar a la guitarrista mayor.

-para mí no lo es – contestó rápidamente la guitarrista con entusiasmo – a excepción de que no puedo comer libremente – argumentó haciendo puchero.

-basta ya Yui-senpai, la vida no es solo eso – dijo seriamente la kohai dejando sus cosas en el sofá de la sala.

-¿entonces que podría ser? – preguntó inocentemente la mayor de las Hirasawa con cara pensativa, en el cuerpo de la kohai aun.

-bueno, pues las responsabilidades, el que seremos en el futuro y que queremos para nosotros y nuestras familias y además_ - la gatita estaba inspirada explicándole cosas de la vida a Yui; dándose cuenta de que ésta no le estaba haciendo caso, pues estaba jugando con un gato que estaba en la ventana de la cocina.

-lindo gatito, lindo gatito – decía Yui con ternura acariciando la barbilla de éste; mientras reía divertida con los ronroneos que hacia el gatito – tu será ¡Azu-nyan #2! – exclamó la castaña original.

-¡Yui-senpai! – gritó la kohai en el cuerpo de Yui, enojada por ser ignorada - ¡póngame atención mientras le hablo! – le dijo haciendo un mohín inflando sus mejillas.

-tejeje lo siento Azu-nyan, es que el gatito me distrajo – contestó Yui excusándose por su distracción.

-¡ah! – Suspiró la kohai resignada – no importa ya – caminó hacia la cocina donde estaba Yui – ya que estamos aquí, aprovecharemos para hacer la cena; mi madre llega temprano hoy, así que cenará con nosotras, creo que no te lo había dicho antes, pero hoy me toca hacer de cenar, por suerte se te ocurrió invitarme hoy – la kohai comenzó a buscar cosas en el refrigerador para empezar a cocinar.

-¡deja que te ayude Azu-nyan! – exclamó Yui con entusiasmo; mientras la kohai le miraba dudosa.

-no creo que sea buena idea, mejor espera mientras cocino – contestó la guitarrista menor siguiendo con lo suyo.

-pero Azu-nyan, quiero ayudarte; además yo también comeré – renegó la mayor de las Hirasawa.

-bueno, bueno, me ayudarás Yui-senpai. Tu lavaras las verduras y las picarás – contestó la kohai accediendo a las insistencias de la castaña original, quien estaba en su cuerpo aun.

Así ambas chicas comenzaron a cocinar en espera de la madre de Azusa; quien no tardaría en llegar.

-pondré el arroz a cocer, usted senpai, meta este pollo al horno, solo póngale 20 minutos porque es para calentar ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Azusa dándole una charola de aluminio a Yui con el dichoso pollo a calentar.

-¡entendido Azu-nyan! – dijo Yui tomando la charola

-20 minutos nada más ¿eh? – remarcó la kohai frunciendo el ceño.

-¡claro que sí capitán! – contestó Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa. Caminó al horno y metió el pollo tal cual le había dicho Azusa – 20 minutos… - musitaba Yui sacando la lengua hacia un lado, mientras ponía el tiempo de calentado, pero accidentalmente presionó dos veces el cero, marcando "200" minutos en lugar de 20 sin darse cuenta, dándose la vuelta para continuar con lo demás.

-¡bien! Ya está el arroz cociéndose y las verduras hirviendo y el pollo calentándose, vayamos a cambiarnos para cuando llegue mi madre cenemos – asentó la kohai segura de que todo estaría bien y en "orden". Las dos chicas subieron a la habitación de Azusa para darse una ducha y cambiarse para estar listas para la cena.

-Yui-senpai, le voy a pedir que se comporte cuando mi madre llegue, no quiero que sospeche de algo o que piense que enloquecí si usted actúa como normalmente – advertía la kohai tratando de no llamar la atención de su madre con el comportamiento de Yui, ya que ella estaba en su cuerpo.

-no haría nada que te cause problemas Azu-nyan – contestó Yui acabándose de cambiar.

-por cierto Azu-nyan ¿crees que Mio-chan y Ricchan hayan encontrado la solución a nuestro problema? – preguntó curiosa Yui.

-no lo sé, supongo que aun no, ya que nos hubiesen avisado en todo caso – contestó algo preocupada la gatita.

- y ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras? Digo, es que la verdad, también me gustaría regresar a la normalidad, no quisiera estar así siempre – argumentó Yui algo pensativa.

-no fuiste tú quien dijo que no te molestaba estar así – habló sarcástica la kohai frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno si pero tejeje, eh estado pensando que tendría que volver a cursas el tercer grado de nuevo, digo, es que apenas estas en segundo Azu-nyan; no te ofendas pero me da flojera tu salón tejeje - contestó la mayor de las Hirasawa en el cuerpo de Azusa aun.

-a ti todo te da flojera Yui-senpai – contestó con indiferencia la kohai.

-¡Azu-nyan! – Yui dio un brinco bastante exaltada - ¡¿y si nos quedamos así para siempre?! – preguntó preocupadísima.

-¡ni lo digas Yui-senpai! ¡Kamizama no te escuche! – Gritó Azusa tapándole la boca a Yui con la mano – no digas eso; además Mugi-senpai dijo que había solución; solo es cuestión de ponerle interés y entendernos mutuamente – argumentó la kohai separando su mano de la boca de Yui quien estaba en su cuerpo aun.

-gomen ne Azu-nyan, solo pensé tejeje – Yui se sentó sobre la cama y Azusa se sentó a su lado – pero no niegues que es genial ser yo – musitó la castaña original.

-no del todo, no entiendo muy bien algunas cosas de su clase y Ritsu-senpai me distrae demasiado – contestó la kohai sonriendo levemente.

-me gustaría sentarme a lado de Ricchan, sería más divertido porque Mio-chan esta siempre atenta a clases – suspiró la guitarrista mayor.

-así debe ser Yui-senpai – contestó Azusa orgullosa de Mio.

-eres tan responsable como Mio-chan, son como almas gemelas – dijo Yui con carisma - ¡oh! Mi alma gemela es Ricchan! – exclamó sorprendida.

-tu alma gemela es la flojera Yui-senpai – dijo con sorna la kohai en el cuerpo de su senpai.

-¡Azu-nyan! – contestó lagrimeando.

-es broma Yui-senpai – sonrió una vez más.

-¡Azu-nyan! – Yui abrazó a la kohai frotando sus mejillas una con otra.

-basta Yui-senpai me asfixias – se quejó la kohai por el abrazo sofocante. Las chicas siguieron platicando por un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato (más de una hora para ser exacta) hasta que…

-y así Ricchan le dijo a Sawa-chan que a ese paso jamás encontraría novio jaja – Yui le contaba una anécdota divertida a Azusa y ambas reían por esas boberías - ¿mmmh? Sniff sniif – Yui comenzó a olfatear frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué es ese olor? Huele a quemado – dijo Yui con duda.

-¿quemado? – preguntó Azusa olfateando para verificar si era cierto - ¡la comida! – gritó asustada levantándose de golpe de la cama, seguida de Yui. Ambas bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa llegando a la cocina, donde el horno sacaba humo y en la estufa yacían ollas humeando. - ¡se quema, se quema! – gritó Azusa apagando la estufa.

-¡los bomberos! ¡Llamemos a los bomberos Azu-nyan! ¡Moriremos quemadas, el apocalipsis! ¡Confieso de una vez que le di de comer a ton-chan dos veces en un día! – Yui entró en pánico corriendo como loca en círculos con ambas manos sobre la cabeza; mientras Azusa la miraba con cara de "¬¬'"

-Yui senpai… solo traiga el extintor… - dijo con desgane. Yui corrió hacia el extintor; mientras Azusa a toda prisa apagó el horno - ¡Yui-senpai! ¡Le puso 200 minutos al horno! ¡Le dije 20, ni que fuésemos a cocinar una ballena! – dijo exaltada la kohai.

-¿las ballenas se comen? – preguntó inocentemente la mayor de las Hirasawa.

-¡el extintor! – gritó Azusa alarmada porque el pollo estaba en llamas y el arroz estaba bastante quemado, toda la casa se estaba humeando y los vecino comenzaban a asomarse por el escándalo y el humo que emanaba de la casa de Azusa. Yui llevó el extintor y comenzó a disparar el humo frio de éste, no sabiéndolo controlar bien, le dio en la cara a Azusa dejándola blanca por el contenido de éste.

-¡al pollo no a mí! – se quejó la kohai. Yui roció el pollo que estaba en llamas y al arroz que aun humeaba, dejando así la cocina toda batida por el extintor. Azusa corrió para cerrar las ventanas y que el humo no saliese más para no llamar la atención de los vecinos, pero se resbaló por el batidero que hicieron con la comida y el extintor cayendo al suelo.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Cuidado! – gritó Yui preocupada por la gatita, corriendo hacia ella para ayudarle, pero también resbaló cayendo encima de la palanca del extintor presionándolo por accidente; éste a su vez disparó más hielo seco sobre la cara de Azusa.

-¬¬ Yui-senpai… no se hubiese molestado – dijo limpiándose la cara.

-gomen ne Azu-nyan – se disculpó rápidamente. Ambas se quedaron meditando todo el tiradero que yacía en la cocina.

-supongo que tu madre se enojará por esto… - habló finalmente la castaña original en el cuerpo de la kohai algo preocupada.

-quizá sí, quizá estoy agradecida de no ser yo en estos momentos… - contestó sonriendo la gatita en el cuerpo de su senpai.

-¡eso no es justo! – se quejó la guitarrista mayor haciendo un divertido mohín. Ambas se levantaron del suelo observando una vez más la cocina. – mira como quedaron las verduras, están como pasitas, podemos decir que queríamos hacerlas en conserva jeje – dijo Yui husmeando en la olla de las verduras que habían puesto a hervir, cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió.

-Azusa, querida estoy en cas_ - la madre de Azusa se quedó perpleja al percatarse del tiradero de la cocina; y que ambas chicas estaban llenas de hielo seco del extintor. - ¡¿pero qué demonios sucedió aquí?! – Preguntó bastante preocupada la madre de Azusa, dejando su bolso en el suelo, corriendo hacia su pequeña hija limpiándole la cara - ¡¿estás bien cariño?! – preguntó preocupada.

-creo que cenaremos pizza hoy… - contestó Yui en el cuerpo de Azusa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La madre de Azusa sonrió aliviada de que estuviese bien; así Azusa, Yui y la Sra. Nakano, comenzaron a limpiar la cocina que estaba hecha un asco. La Sra. Nakano pidió pizza para cenar cuando terminaran de limpiar.

-pensé que tu madre se enojaría – musitó Yui en el cuerpo de la kohai; mientras trapeaba el suelo.

-bueno, cabe decir que ella es muy comprensiva, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra – contestó Azusa en Yui; mientras lavaba las ollas de la comida - ¡diablos! Se pegó mucho el arroz – se quejó la kohai.

-ya veo… - contestó Yui sonriendo comprensivamente, entendiendo el porqué Azusa era tan responsable, ya que si solo se tenía ella y su madre, era más que obvio que su padre ya no vivía con ellas, por lo cual tenía que aprender a valerse por sí misma y ayudar a su madre.

-bueno chicas, la cena llegó, vengan a comer y ahorita terminamos de limpiar la cocina ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con amabilidad la madre de Azusa. Así todas se sentaron en la sala a disfrutar de la pizza que habían pedido.

- veo tenemos visitas hoy – dijo la madre mirando con amabilidad a Yui quien en esos momentos era Azusa.

-¡ah! ¡Sí! Ella es Yui, es mi amiga de banda y compañera de escuela, aunque es mayor que yo, se quedará a dormir esta noche aqui – contestó Yui en el cuerpo de la kohai, tratando de sonar a una Azusa convincente.

-¡¿así que ésta es la famosa Yui?! – dijo la madre admirada.

-¿are? – preguntó Yui incrédula.

-ya veo, mi hija me habla mucho de ti; dice que eres un tanto despreocupada pero cuando te lo propones eres bastante responsable y aplicada, y que tocas la guitarra muy bien a pesar de no saber las reglas de ésta, dice que eres asombrosa. – dijo la madre mirando a Yui, que como sabemos en realidad era Azusa.

-gra-gracias… - contestó Azusa en el cuerpo de Yui un poco apenada por lo que acababa de decisu madre, ya que Yui no sabía que su Azu-nyan hablara tan bien de ella. Mientras Yui le miraba con ternura, pues sentía que después de todo, Azusa le apreciaba fuese como fuese y que la tenía en un buen concepto, lo que hizo que Yui se sintiera aliviada y muy feliz; no pudiendo evitar abrazarle en ese momento como siempre lo hacía.

La cena por fin terminó, y la madre de Azusa se fue a dormir despidiéndose de su hija y de Yui; las cuales subieron a la habitación de la kohai para dormir, después de terminar de limpiar la cocina.

-a pesar de que la cena no fue lo que esperábamos, fue muy agradable; tu madre también lo es – dijo Yui poniéndose la pijama para dormir – no sabía que pensabas que soy asombrosa – argumentó Yui sonriendo traviesamente.

-solo porque tocas la guitarra sin saber cómo lo haces – contestó la kohai con ese tono Tsundere.

-¡Azu-nyan! – Yui se abalanzó a Azusa que seguía en su cuerpo aun.

-¡basta Yui-senpai! Me asfixia – se quejó la kohai.

-bueno, vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que ir a la escuela, y no hay que llegar tarde, eso afectaría a Azu-nyan – dijo Yui preparando un füton para dormir en el suelo con Azusa. Ambas se acomodaron para dormir, Yui con una gran sonrisa y Azusa acompañándola.

-Yui-senpai… - musitó la kohai - ¿cree que esté bien Ui-chan? – preguntó un poco preocupada por la menor de las Hirasawa.

-si lo está, le eh mandado un mensaje antes de bañarme y me acaba de contestar que ya va a dormir – Yui le mostró el msj a Azusa mientras sonreía planamente. Azusa sorprendida porque Yui se anticipara a algo, sonrió con ternura y se acomodó en el futon. – Ui sabe cuidarse más que yo, es por eso que se que estará bien, aun así debo acersiorarme de que lo esté – argumentó la mayor de las Hirasawa.

-después de todo eres algo responsable Yui-senpai – dijo la gatita con seguridad.

-claro que lo soy Azu-nyan, no se puede ir por la vida haciendo el tonto, no siempre tendré a Ui para que me ayude en todo, tengo que aprender a valerme por mí misma, créeme que me esfuerzo en eso aunque no lo parezca, algún día seré tan cuidadosa como madura jeje, es por eso que tengo que esforzarme para ser mejor y ayudar a Ui como ella a mi jeje – Yui comenzó a hablar en un tono serio pero seguro entre bostezos.

-_vaya, Yui-senpai puede ser tan madura como Mio-senpai cuando se lo propone, quizá la juzgué mal… - _pensaba la gatita mirando orgullosa a la guitarrista mayor – Yui-senpai…creo que después de todo la juzgué mal…usted es como es y creo que por lo que sea o como sea, usted es madura cuando lo amerita, quisiera que me disculpara por lo que ah pasado, hemos malinterpretado las cosas y yo como todas, creo que me dejé llevar por la situación… - Azusa se disculpaba con su senpai, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ésta ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo durmiendo placenteramente, con esa inocencia en su rostro – Yui-senpai… - musito la kohai algo sorprendida y sonrió con felicidad besando la mejilla de su senpai – buenas noches… - finalizó en un susurro para disponer a dormir también…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡ta dah! Eh aquí el 7mo capitulo de mi humilde fic, perdón por la demora, pero bueno, como ya eh dicho, eh andado ocupada ¡lol! Siento que se me olvida algo pero bueno ya que, un saludo para todos aquellos que siguen éste fic, y un saludo especial a Chobits3 que sigue éste fic desde sus inicios wiih! *w* **

**Bueno creo que es todo yo me largo agradesco sus reviews los cuales esperare en vela, porque es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo solo para ustedes **

**¡Cuídense y sayonara!**

**¡Hakuna matata!**

**:3**


End file.
